Dear Brave
by Shouharaku
Summary: Guanlin dan Jihoon berteman sejak kecil. Apakah Jihoon salah jika jatuh cinta pada Guanlin?/"Guanlin, aku mohon lupakan segala sesuatu tentang diriku"/"karena ada orang lain yang bahkan rela mati demi Jihoon dasar bedebah!"/PANWINK/Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon/Nieldeep/Pandeep/Kang Daniel/Park Woojin/Hwang Hyunjin/Bae Jinyoung/Bot!Jinyoung/Bot!Jihoon/Wanna One Fanfiction
1. Teman masa kecil

_**Hanya dengan satu suaramu, aku dapat berubah seperti ini**_

 _ **sudah kuduga itu pasti kau, tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu**_

* * *

 _"kau masuk kelas berapa?"_

 _Jihoon menengadah menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _Si pemuda tampan yang berdiri di samping Jihoon yang mana juga tengah menenelusuri daftar kelas di papan pengumuman bergumam_

 _"di kelas yang sama denganmu? Dimanapun tidak masalah"_

 _Aku tahu, Jihoon membatin dalam hati_

 _Pemuda manis berpipi gembil itu sudah lebih dulu menemukan nama Guanlin yang nomor absensinya berbeda beberapa angka dengan Jihoon. Keduanya berada dikelas yang sama tahun ini dan si manis lagi lagi hanya bisa bersikap pura pura tidak tahu._

 _Tidak dengan Guanlin yang sejauh ini juga bersikap sama tidak pekanya dengan dirinya_

 _"bukankah lebih baik jika bersama?" Jihoon bertanya jahil. Menyenggol lengan pemuda akselerasi disampingnya yang tentu saja berusia lebih muda._

 _Sementara yang disenggol pun hanya tertawa kecil "sekelas kok! Kita jadi kakak kelas ya?"_

 _Keduanya tertawa bersama dan melangkah beriringan menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai empat._

 _Jihoon yang memang pada dasarnya banyak bicara, memiliki segudang cerita untuk menjadi bahan obrolannya dengan Guanlin sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Sepertinya tahun tahun di sekolah menengah atas tidak akan banyak berbeda dari masa sekolah pertamanya yang penuh dengan kepura puraan._

 _Guanlin dan Jihoon sudah menjadi teman dekat sejak kecil._

 _Mereka bertetangga, itu merupakan satu dari sekian alasan klise bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi dekat. Selain itu, karena di daerah tempat tinggal mereka anak yang seumuran itu jarang, tanpa diminta keduanya pun menjadi lengket dan sulit terpisahkan._

 _Guanlin yang pemalu dan selalu bersembunyi dibelakang Jihoon beberapa tahun silam, kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang melebihi Jihoon sendiri. Ditambah paras tampan nya yang begitu mempesona, warisan dari sang ayah._

 _Guanlin juga menjalani dua kali program akselerasi. Pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi adik tingkat Jihoon itu sekarang justru langganan peringkat pararel di sekolanya selama tiga tahun sekolah menengah pertama._

 _Guanlin cerdas, tampan, beretika, dan kaya_

 _Siapa yang merasa tidak beruntung memiliki kawan seperti Guanlin?_

 _Banyak yang iri pada Jihoon karena pemuda manis itu bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Guanlin. Hanya dengan label teman masa kecil yang akrab. Sebuah ikatan sederhana namun bagi banyak orang, itu akan terasa sangat berarti jika bersama dengan Lai Guanlin._

 _Jihoon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika wali kelas mereka menyatakan kalau selama satu tahun kedepan Guanlin lah yang akan menjadi ketua murid. Disambut dengan sorakan gembira, pemuda tampan itu membungkuk sopan kepada wali kelas mereka dan kembali ke tempat duduknya disebelah Jihoon masi dengan senyum menawan yang tidak luntur di wajah tampannya yang seperti porselen._

 _"selamat!" Jihoon berbisik senang. Memberikan jempol pada Guanlin yang lagi lagi tertawa menanggapi Jihoon._

* * *

 _'Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa Jihoon sadari'_

 _Mereka sudah duduk di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas dan debaran aneh yang kerap menghampiri Jihoon tatkala Guanlin berada disisinya semakin sulit untuk ditenangkan._

 _Dada Jihoon terasa sesak ketika tanpa sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Guanlin. Jutaan kupu kupu berterbangan didalam perut Jihoon ketika pemuda tampan itu memberikan perhatian perhatian kecil yang dimata Jihoon begitu manis._

 _Sekalipun status mereka hanya sebatas teman_

 _Terkadang Jihoon semakin tidak dapat menahan dirinya ketika Guanlin dikelilingi oleh penggemar penggemar nya yang sialnya sebagian besar diantara mereka sama populernya dengan Guanlin._

 _Jihoon hanya mampu menatap Guanlin dari jauh ketika pemuda tampan yang biasanya duduk disampingnya ketika istirahat makan siang, kini duduk bersama dengan teman teman nya di meja yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari Jihoon._

 _Lihat bagaimana kasualnya si tampan yang kini menjelma menjadi pangeran idaman semua rakyat sekolah._

 _Menggelikan?_

 _Kenyataannya demikian?_

 _Dua tahun berlalu dan Guanlin semakin mempesona_

 _Sementara Jihoon_

 _Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam dua tahun dan salah satunya adalah pernikahan antara ayahnya dan seorang wanita yang kini harus ia panggil Bunda._

 _Katakanlah Jihoon mendramatisir, tetapi pernikahan itu tak lantas membuatnya bahagia. Sama sekali tidak._

 _Tidak dengan ayahnya yang kini lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Woojin -adik kembarnya- dan Hyunjin -saudara tirinya-. Tidak dengan dirinya yang semakin terpojokkan ketika tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat ayah dan bundanya bangga sementara kedua adiknya seolah olah berlari mendahului dirinya._

 _Meninggalkan dirinya di belakang tanpa ada niat untuk sekedar menoleh._

 _Guanlin berubah_

 _Jihoon juga_

 _Jihoon mengaduk makan siangnya asal. Tidak berniat menyantapnya._

 _Sesekali pemuda manis itu melirik Guanlin yang tampak tertawa lepas bersama dengan para bangsawan yang lain._

 _Nafsu makan Jihoon lenyap sudah._

 _Jihoon memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan siangnya -yang sebenarnya dia tidak menyentuh makan siangnya sama sekali-, dan kembali kekelas untuk tidur atau mengerjakan tugas jika tidak malas._

 _Itu lebih baik daripada harus menyaksikan si sempurna Guanlin hidup bahagia dengan teman baru yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dirinya yang sekarang sedang berada di titik terlemah. Titik dimana Jihoon merasa seperti tikus jalanan yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang putra mahkota._

 _Jihoon tahu, tak seharusnya ia merasa sakit hati melihat Guanlin bersama dengan orang orang yang sama sempurnanya dengan dirinya karena rasa suka dan takut jika saja si tampan itu jatuh hati pada orang yang sederajat dengan pemuda bermarga Lai itu. jihoon tahu, seharusnya ia tak merasa tersakiti karena perasaan cinta sepihak yang tidak berani ia sampaikan._

 _Jihoon juga tak seharusnya merasa kecewa karena terlalu berharap Guanlin akan menjadi orang pertama kali menghampirinya ketika tidak ada seorang pun menyadari kalau dirinya tengah memendam sesak dan jenuh karena terlalu lama mengahdapi dirinya sendiri yang begitu munafik._

 _Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Guanlin_

 _Tidak mungkin juga Jihoon menyalahkan Guanlin atas permasalahan apa yang sekarang tengah ia hadapi seorang diri._

 _Jihoon tahu seharusnya ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan situasi_

 _Tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan yang ia landasi pemikiran negatif_

 _Jihoon tahu itu buruk_

 _Semuanya buruk_

 _Dimulai dari jatuh cinta pada teman masa kecil nya yang sekarang menjelma menjadi pangeran negri dongeng-_

 _-dan dilanjutkan oleh ketidakmampuannya menjadi seorang kakak sekaligus seorang anak untuk menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan kehidupan sosial dan keluarga yang sejujurnya sangat ia cintai._

 _Jihoon melengang pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti langkahnya dalam diam, dan berfikir berulang kali untuk berlari menghampiri Jihoon yang melangkah menjauh dengan kepala yang senantiasa tertunduk._

* * *

 _"hei"_

 _Panggilan itu membuat Jihoon yang tengah melamun tersentak kaget._

 _Pemuda bermarga Park yang tengah duduk di ayunan seorang diri itu menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari seseorang yang memanggilnya itu adalah Lai Guanlin._

 _Teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah menjelma menjadi pangeran dari negeri dongeng_

 _Yang kini tengah memegang rantai ayunan yang tengah ia duduki. Mencegah ayunan itu untuk kembali bergerak dan menghantam tungkai kakinya yang berdiri tepat di samping belakang Jihoon._

 _Guanlin mengulas senyum lembut ketika menyaksikan mata Jihoon lari kesana kemari. Menghindari tatapan si tampan. Kemanapun. Asal jangan dua bola mata yang semakin membuat Jihoon tenggelam._

 _Jika Jihoon tenggelam dan ada yang mau menolongnya itu bagus_

 _Tapi jika tidak?_

 _Sudah dikatakan kalau Jihoon sedang berada di titik terlemahnya saat ini. pemuda manis itu tidak akan bisa berenang mencapai permukaan alam sadar jika dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam manik seseorang yang menjadi cahaya sekaligus penjahat dalam kehidupannya karena secara tidak langsung, pemuda tampan berstatus teman masa kecil nya itu membuatnya tersakiti dengan cara pemuda itu hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya._

 _Guanlin bisa bahagian tanpa Jihoon_

 _Lalu Jihoon?_

 _Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pemikiran negatif itu bermuncula dikepalanya dan membuatnya hampir meledak karena risau._

 _Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Guanlin tadi_

 _Guanlin memilih untuk duduk di ayunan yang berada tepat di sisi kanan Jihoon_

 _Pemuda tampan itu tidak mengayunkannya dan mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon yang kini tengah menatap dua orang bocah yang bermain bersama di taman tempat mereka menikmati suasana senja. Agaknya kedua bocah itu mengingatkan Guanlin pada sosok dirinya dan Jihoon saat masih kecil._

 _Begitu naif_

 _Begitu naluriah_

 _Begitu blak blakan_

 _Dan begitu jujur_

 _"ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

 _Jihoon menoleh begitu pertanyaan Guanlin terucap dari bibir tebalnya yang sering membuat Jihoon gagal fokus_

 _"eung?"_

 _Guanlin nampak menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengusak rambutnya kebelakang kemudian beradu pandang dengan Jihoon yang kini juga tengan menatapnya._

 _"aku tahu ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku, aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat menemanimu akhir akhir ini" Guanlin menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering "kegiatan klub dan organisasi yang kuikuti menja-"_

 _"aku tahu"_

 _Demi Tuhan, ihoon bahkan hafal jadwal Guanlin setiap harinya_

 _Jihoon tahu kegiatan apa saja yang Guanlin lakukan dari hari senin sampai minggu_

 _Termasuk pergi kencan buta_

 _"tidak perlu merasa bersalah Guanlin-ah, aku mengerti kau sibuk" Jihoon berusaha tersenyum tulus_

 _"dan lagi, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk selalu berada di sisiku bukan?"_

 _"kita hanya teman masa kecil yang kebetulan satu sekolah dan satu kelas untuk periode yang bisa dibilang lama"_

 _Jihoon yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Guanlin tepat di mata si pemuda tampan_

 _"karena itu, jangan merasa bersalah untuk hal konyol seperti itu Guanlin-ah"_

 _Jihoon tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Guanlin yang lebih tinggi darinya_

 _Kapan terakhir kali Jihoon mengusak rambut Guanlin seperti ini?_

 _Biasanya yang mengusak rambut Guanlin adalah teman teman barunya yang sering mengajak anak bungsu keluarga Lai itu clubbing. Jihoon tahu betul._

 _Hati Jihoon teriris begitu kalimat kalimat memuakkan itu lolos dari mulutnya sendiri_

 _Katakanlah Jihoon munafik_

 _Dia memang pembohong yang teramat jeli_

 _Semua orang sudah dia bohongi_

 _Semuanya_

 _Tanpa terkecuali_

 _Termasuk dirinya sendiri_

 _Jihoon tidak pernah jujur dalam hal apapun semenjak dirinya sadar kalau ia sudah tertinggal sangat jauh dari kedua adiknya dan Guanlin_

 _Guanlin sudah menjadi seseorang sekarang_

 _Apalagi nanti?_

 _Rasanya Jihoon ingin menghilang karena semakin Jihon sadar dirinya bukan siapa siapa, semakin kegelapan itu menelannya hingga tidak ada satupun dari diri Jihoon yang asli tersisa_

 _Awalnya Jihoon berusaha percaya kalau Guanlin adalah pahlawannya kelak_

 _Yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika dirinya berada di ambang keputusasaaan dan kata binasa_

 _Tapi tidak_

 _Jihoon tahu titel teman masa kecilakan selalu tersemat diantara keduanya_

 _Benang takdir Jihoon sudah terlalu rumit dan tidak seharusnya Jihoon menyeret Guanlin ikut serta_

 _Jihoon terenyum, kemudian bangkit._

 _Pemuda manis itu merapatkan muffler merah yang membungkus leher nya yang putih, menarik ujung sweater di lengannya hingga jemari gemuknya yang seperti bayi tenggelam._

 _Jihoon berdiri tepat dihadapan Guanlin yang masih duduk di ayunan. Tersenyum jenaka seperti biasa, padahal ini adalah obrolan pertama keduanya setelah dua bulan terakhir Guanlin benar benar tidak berada disisinya dan hanya bertukar kabar lewat pesan singkat._

 _Ini obrolan intens keduanya setelah dua tahun terakhir jarak diantara keduanya perlahan laha merenggang tanpa disadari oleh Guanlin_

 _Tapi Jihoon tetap mengulas senyum manisnya seolah olah mereka sudah sering melakukan ini padahal tidak_

 _Ah, entah kenapa sekarang Guanlin merasa sangat bersalah_

 _Jihoon menangkup kedua pipi Guanlin yang sekarang sudah tidak lagi chubby dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Menimbulkan ringisan dari yang bersangkutan._

 _Jihoon kembali tertawa dengan manis_

 _Tawanya begitu lepas, tulus, dan bebas_

 _Guanlin berfikir, apa sejak dulu mendengar Jihoon tertawa rasanya semenyenangkan ini?_

 _Kenapa aku tidak pernah ingat?_

 _Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon tertawa dengan tulus semenjak menyaksikan bibir Guanlin dikecup oleh Jiheon, adik kelas mereka yang senyumannya begitu manis seperti kue muffin. Pacar Guanlin setahun terakhir._

 _Jihoon bahkan mengetahui Guanlin berpacaran dengan Jiheon dari orang lain_

 _"ututututu~ lucunya adikku~" Jihoon tertawa menggoda Guanlin yang nampak menggerutu dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jihoon dari pipinya_

 _Ah, tidak apa apa_

 _Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya_

 _Mungkin Guanlin dan Jiheon akan membencinya setelah ini tapi... - tak apa kan?_

 _Memiliki Guanlin selama beberapa detik tidak masalah kan?_

 _Tanpa menghiraukan erangan kesal Guanlin, Jihoon memajukan kepalanya mendekati Guanlin dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Yang mana, membuat Guanlin mematung seketika_

 _Ketika bibir keduanya menyatu_

 _Bersentuhan dengan lembut_

 _Guanlin merasa ada yang salah_

 _Sesuai dengan janji Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri, hanya beberapa detik. Tidak lebih._

 _Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari Guanlin dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri di wajah manisnya yang terkena bias sinar matahari sore._

 _Kenapa Guanlin baru menyadari kalau wajah dapat menjadi begitu indah ketika sunset?_

 _Jihoon kembali tertawa kecil ketika mendapati Guanlin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda tampan itu masih terlihat blank. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sementara pemuda manis dihadapannya, yang semula gugup dan takut setengah mati, kini mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan kembali menatap kedua bocah yang kini beranjak pulang sambil bergenggaman tangan._

 _Benar benar mengingatkan Jihoon pada kenangan masa lalunya dengan Guanli_ _n_

 _Jihoon menyimpan kedua tangan nya dibelakang punggung. Beralih menatap Guanlin yang sekarang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan dirinya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa Jihoon tebak._

 _Toh, itu tidak penting_

 _Jihoon lega keinginannya bisa terwujud selama beberapa detik_

 _Jihoon sudah memutuskan kalau ia akan meluruskan benang takdir yang simpulnya ia buat rumit._

 _Dengan caranya sendiri_

 _Sekalipun terdengar tidak masuk akal_

 _Sekalipun tidak adil untuk dirinya sendiri_

 _Tapi Jihoon itu terlalu keras kepala sehingga apa yang tadinya tidak mungkin baginya menjadi mungkin beberapa detik kemudian_

 _Senyum itu masih terpatri. Jihoon sedikit merapikan muffler nya yang ikut menari bersama dengan hembusan angin sore yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya._

 _Kedua manik sepasang teman masa kecil itu saling beradu. Yang satunya nampak menuntut penjelasan, sementara yang satunya nampak teralalu lelah untuk sekedar menjelaskan_

 _"Guanlin-"_

 _Alis Guanlin terangkat. Dahi pemuda tampan itu berkerut ketika melihat Jihoon kembali mengambil langkah mundur._

 _Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan membelakangi si anak bungsu keluarga Lai-_

 _"aku mencintaimu-"_

 _Guanlin terbelalak. Terkejut. Sungguh._

 _Sementara Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Guanlin tepat di matanya dengan iris indah yang nampak berair_

 _"-dan maafkan aku"_

 _Itu adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka berdua_

 _Setelahnya Guanlin tidak mengejar Jihoon untuk meminta penjelasan pada yang lebih tua karena ia tidak paham apa maksud pemuda manis itu mengatakan kalimat sesakral itu pada Guanlin._

 _Guanlin juga tidak berusaha menghentikan langkah Jihoon yang pergi meninggalkan taman itu entah kemana._

 _Guanlin berasumsi pemuda manis itu barangkali pulang kerumahnya_

 _Padahal tidak_

 _Siapa yang tahu kalau esoknya Guanlin tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon_

 _Dan esoknya_

 _Dan esoknya lagi_

 _Guanlin masih sama naifnya seperti dulu hingga tidak berani membuat perkiraan bodoh kalau Jihoon baru saja melakukan salam perpisahan dan mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi_

* * *

 _Dibalik airmata yang terjatuh dengan ringan seperti butiran salju yang pucat_

 _ada keabadian yang seharusnya kulihat bersamamu_

 _meski musim dingin yang kedua kali datang dan menjauh,_

 _kenangan yang membakar hati ini_

 _bukan sebuah epilog yang turun dan menumpuk_

 _seperti yang selama ini dengan riang kau ceritakan padaku_

 **Lai Guanlin**

* * *

 **A few years later**

* * *

Semuanya tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Semuanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak Guanlin kenali. Yang Guanlin tidak mengerti. Terasa salah hingga rasanya tidak ada satupun kebenaran didunia ini.

Jiheon yang duduk dihadapan Guanlin hanya bisa memasang tatapan sendu pada kekasihnya yang menjadi semakin pendiam semenjak mengetahui kabar akan teman masa kecilnya bertahun tahun silam.

Sejujurnya Jiheon heran, sepenting itukah? Bahkan setelah kejadian itu berlalu begitu lama Guanlin masih tidak bisa berhenti menganggap dirinya bersalah karena tak ikut andil menolong Jihoon yang mentalnya tersakiti. Guanlin terus saja merasa bersalah. banyak kata seharusnya berdengung di telinga Guanlin.

 _Seharusnya Guanlin tidak sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri_

 _Seharusnya Guanlin lebih memperhatikan Jihoon_

 _Seharusnya Guanlin tidak secepat itu menggantikan posisi Jihoon dengan kawan kawannya yang baru_

 _Seharusnya Guanlin lebih cepat menyadari kalau sesungguhnya Jihoon itu rapuh_

 **Terlalu banyak 'seharusnya' hingga Guanlin tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang karena perasaan berdosa itu menghantuinya dari hari ke hari. seolah olah tak mengenal kata berhenti.**

Tangan Jiheon terkepal. Kepalanya menunduk menatap cincin emas yang melingkari jari manisnya. Hadiah anniversary pertamanya dengan Guanlin empat yang lalu. Mereka genap berpacaran enam tahun.

Namun pada akhir tahun kedua mereka berpacaran, Jiheon merasa Guanlin seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga.

Sejujurnya Jiheon tidak mengerti-

 _ **-sepenting apa sosok Jihoon bagi Guanlin**_

"kak Guanlin"

Pemuda bermarga Lai itu tersentak dari lamunannya. Mata bulatnya teralihkan dari cangkir kopi, membalas iris hitam Jiheon yang menatapnya khawatir. padahal hari ini mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga petang menjemput, namun sepertinya Guanlin kembali mengecewakan kekasih cantiknya lagi.

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. Jemari panjang nya meraih tangan kiri Jiheon yang berada diatas meja. Memberikan usapan lembut, mencoba menghibur kekasih manis yang begitu dicintainya.

 _Tunggu dulu-_

 _Benarkah?_

"maaf aku melamun" Guanlin berucap lirih

Jiheon tidak menjawab, namun jemari kurusnya yang ramping membalas genggaman Guanlin. Memberikan gestur kalau permintaan maaf pemuda Lai itu diterima. Jiheon berusaha mengulas senyum untuk menenangkan Guanlin. Namun rasanya tetap ganjil, memberikan senyum menghibur disaat seperti ini sulit. Jiheon tidak mengerti apa yang Guanlin pikirkan. Tidak lagi. Guanlin menjadi pribadi yang rumit dan sulit dimengerti. Guanlin tertutup pada semua orang, bahkan pada Jiheon. Entah kemana perginya Guanlin yang terbuka dan dengan semangat bercerita ini itu. membuatnya menjadi orang yang dikenal tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Akhirnya setelah dilanda kebimbangan sesaat, gadis cantik itu menatap mata Guanlin dengan iris hitam yang mampu mempesona Guanlin, membuat pemuda Lai itu jatuh cinta. Meskipun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, entah bagaimana Guanlin selalu mendengar ada suara yang berteriak kalau mata gadis cantik dihadapannya, tidak jauh lebih indah dari seseorang yang sekarang lenyap, hilang, dan tak pernah ditemukan.

Guanlin tertegun sesaat ketika menemukan sorot mata Jiheon yang terlihat begitu sarat dengan rasa kasihan.

Gadis cantik itu membawa telapak tangannya untuk membelai pipi Guanlin dengan lembut

"bukan salah kak Guanlin" Jiheon berujar dengan suara lirih

Guanlin hanya diam. tidak memberikan tanggapan. Membiarkan Jiheon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meskipun Guanlin tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

 _"kepergian Kak Jihoon bukan salah Kak Guanlin"_ Jiheon kembali berbisik dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya yang samar samar terdapat rona merah muda. Jiheon tidak suka. Melihat Guanlin menyiksa dirinya sendiri seperti ini. jiheon tidak sanggup menyaksikannya terus menerus.

Lagi. Guanlin hanya diam. menyaksikan kekasihnya terisak kecil tanpa menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajah Guanlin hanya untuk sekedar menyeka air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

Berbagai spekulasi kembali bermunculan di benak Guanlin.

Jiheon begitu menyayanginya. Gadis itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengerti apa yang Guanlin pikir atau inginkan. Terkadang Guanlin tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Jiheon bisa bertahan mencintainya seperti ini, disamping fakta kalau Guanlin memang seseorang yang begitu memukau, layaknya pangeran yang keluar dari negeri dongeng.

Tapi Guanlin lebih tidak mengerti dengan Jihoon yang tiba tiba pergi, menghilang tanpa mengabari siapapun, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, atau dapat menemukan keberadaannya. Lenyap begitu saja. Tidak bisa ditemukan. Bahkan setelah dua tahun berlalu. Jihoon pergi meninggalkan segudang rasa bersalah dalam hati mereka yang dulu selalu diperlakukan Jihoon sebagai permata paling berharga yang selalu ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati. Jika Jihoon selalu menganggap mereka sedemikian rupa, lantas mengapa dengan kurang ajarnya mereka melupakan keberadaan Jihoon segitu mudahnya?

Perasaan berdosa dan bersalah itu tak kunjung habis. Terus datang silih berganti tiap mereka -terutama Guanlin- merenungkan kembali waktu bersama Jihoon yang tidak dapat mereka putar kembali.

Guanlin meraih tangan Jiheon yang ada di pipinya. Memejamkan mata. Menikmati usapan lembut Jiheon pada pipinya, mengundang senyum manis dari si gadis yang masih setia berlinang air mata. Tangan Guanlin perlahan terulur untuk menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata Jiheon.

"jangan menangis" Guanlin berkata lirih

"aku tidak ingin ada yang menangis karena aku lagi"

* * *

 _ **Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jihoon. Bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu.**_

 _Bukan berarti keluarga Jihoon tidak mencari cari keberadaannya. Semua orang kalang kabut. Woojin adalah salah satu yang paling terpukul karena hal kembar Jihoon itu mengatakan kalau rasanya seperti_ _ **ditinggal mati**_ _oleh sang kakak._

 _Terakhir kali Guanlin bertemu dengan Woojin, adik kembar Jihoon yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit dari sang kakak itu hampir memberikannya pukulan pada ayahnya sendiri jika tidak ditahan oleh Hyunjin. Guanlin ingat betul kalau Woojin begitu kacau. Matanya membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, iris nya juga terlihat merah, pemuda park itu memberontak dalam kungkungan saudara tirinya, bersikeras ingin memberikan ayahnya pelajaran meski saat itu Guanlin tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya apa._

 _Guanlin hanya mendengar kalau Jihoon tiba tiba menghilang, pergi dari rumah. Keluarga Guanlin pun langsung buru buru datang ke kediaman si teman masa kecil yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya sendiri._

 _Guanlin sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Woojin berteriak, meraung ingin memberi kedua orang tuanya pelajaran. Hyunjin yang menahan Woojin, berusaha memberikan kata kata penenang. Berharap perkataannya dapat meredakan emosi saudara tirinya. Sekalipun Hyunjin tahu, satu satunya orang yang dapat menjadi obat penenang untuk Woojin adalah saudara kembarnya yang kini menghilang. Tidak diketahui keberadaannya dimana. Kamarnya kelewat rapih. Bodoh sekali mereka berdua yang dididik untuk menjadi seorang tentara kelak, figur yang dilatih untuk mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melindungi nyawa sekian ribu orang, bahkan tidak menyadari gelagat aneh apapun dari Jihoon, tidak mampu melindungi orang yang menghabiskan waktunya bersama mereka dari hari ke hari, seorang kakak yang memiliki banyak peran untuk membangkitkan mereka berdua dari keterpurukan, ketika bahkan orang tua mereka tidak mampu melakukan hal sesederhana itu._

 _Dari situ Guanlin sadar ia dan yang lain sudah terlambat_ _–_

 _ **Seberharga itu mereka untuk Jihoon, dan seberharap itu Jihoon pada mereka, namun entah karena bodoh atau apa**_ _ **–**_

– _**mereka menyia nyiakan seseorang yang tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain selain mereka yang bagi Jihoon adalah orang terdekat yang ia miliki.**_

 _Bahkan ayah Jihoon yang selama ini dikenal oleh lingkungan sekitarnya sebagai orang yang bijaksana dan perhatian pada orang lain, tidak peka akan keadaan anaknya sendiri. Suara amukan Woojin memenuhi gendang telinga sepanjang dirinya berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga bersama kedua orang tuanya selaku orang terdekat keluarga Park. Menyaksikan amarah Woojin yang menggebu gebu dan tak terlampiaskan._

 _Guanlin hanya diam tak bergeming. Ketika Ibunya melangkah untuk menenangkan Bunda Jihoon yang tengah menangis tersedu sedu, pemuda tampan itu tak bersuara. ketika Ayahnya meraih bahu Ayah Jihoon, meminta pria paruh baya itu untuk duduk. Guanlin juga tidak beranjak mendekat untuk melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Ketika Woojin akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang terkepal dan nafas yang tersendat tak beraturan, barulah Guanlin memfokuskan atensinya pada saudara kembar Jihoon yang dulu juga merupakan salah satu teman bermainnya semasa kecil. Lain dengan Hyunjin yang baru dikenalnya ketika duduk di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas._

 _Woojin berteriak dengan suara sengau. Terdengar begitu menyedihkan bagi Guanlin ketika suara serak Woojin menyapa indera pendengarannya lagi._

 _ **"kenapa Ayah bahkan tidak tahu kemana kakak pergi!? Kenapa Bunda tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada Kakak selama ini!? kenapa kita semua begitu egois!? Kenapa aku bodoh sampai tidak menyadari kalau kakak sudah lama kita lupakan"**_

 _Begitu._

 _Suara raungan Woojin yang Guanlin bersumpah, tidak akan pernah ia lupakan._

 _ **"kenapa aku harus menjadi tentara kalau aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Kakak!? Kenapa Ayah menjaga semua orang tapi Ayah tidak menjaga Kakak!? Kenapa Bunda perhatian padaku dan Hyunjin tapi tidak perhatian pada Kakak!? Kenapa kita semua baru sadar setelah Kakak meninggalkan kita!?"**_

 _Kemudian Woojin kembali menangis meraung raung menyedihkan berdua dengan Hyunjin yang sejak tadi sudah terisak tanpa suara, membenarkan semua ucapan saudara tirinya yang nampak paling terluka dibanding yang lain. Ayah Jihoon hanya menatap datar kedua putranya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hening menyapa insan yang berada di ruangan itu, ditengah tengah tegangnya situasi yang bersahut sahutan dengan emosi setiap manusia yang merasa kehilangan. Terus seperti itu hingga tiba tiba Ayah Jihoon bersuara_

 _ **"kita akan mencarinya"**_

 _Namun isakan Hyunjin dan Woojin tidak berhenti_

 _ **"tapi jika kita tidak menemukannya, kita harus melupakan Jihoon"**_

 _Tuan Park menarik nafas panjang_

 _ **"untuk kebaikan kita semua, dan untuk Jihoon**_ _ **–**_ _ **"**_

 _Suara pria paruh baya itu serak. Matanya berkantung, meskipun tidak separah Woojin. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau pria yang usianya sudah menginjak kepala lima itu sama kacaunya._

 _ **"**_ _ **–**_ _ **yang berharap agar kehadirannya benar benar dilupakan"**_

 _Lagi lagi Guanlin tidak bersuara. Hanya menyimak dengan perasaan campur aduk ketika baru menyadari kalau hilangnya Jihoon adalah masalah serius. Ayah Jihoon boleh saja berkata demikian, tetapi Guanlin yang menjadi kawan bermain Jihon sejak kecil tahu betul, kalau Ayah Jihoon adalah orang pertama yang menjadi tempat Jihoon berkeluh kesah sebelum Guanlin sendiri. Guanlin bisa melihat mata pria paruh baya yang berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar dan berwibawa itu berkaca kaca, sebelum akhirnya beliau melewati Guanlin dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya kemudian menutup pintu._

* * *

 _ **Enam tahun berlalu.**_

Sejauh yang Guanlin saksikan, keluarga Park berjuang untuk sembuh dari luka lama kehilangan putra sulung mereka, yang seperti perkataan tuan Park, berusaha mereka lupakan kepergiannya sekalipun terdengar mustahil di telinga, dan menyakitkan untuk dilakukan di kehidupan nyata. Bunda Jihoon masih berusaha terlihat baik baik saja setelah melahirkan adik Jihoon yang paling kecil. Ayah Jihoon yang tampak tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan kedua, mencurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya hanya kepada keluarga kecilnya setelah ia merasakan pahitnya kehilangan seorang anak. Sementara Woojin dan Hyunjin, keduanya melanjutkan sekolah di akademi militer milik negara sebagai satu dari sekian murid yang diterima dengan usia yang masih begitu muda. Nampak berusaha menjadikan detik detik ketika mereka bersedih karena kehilangan sang kakak, sebagai sebuah tekad agar mereka tak lagi melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang serupa.

 _ **Mereka sadar begitu banyak cinta yang tak terucapkan, dan hanya akan mereka sadari setelah ia yang mereka cintai pergi, menghilang, lenyap dan tidak kembali.**_

Guanlin sendiri melanjutkan kuliah nya dengan baik. Beberapa kali putra keluarga Lai itu ditunjuk untuk menjadi asisten dosen yang kabarnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian beliau saja sulit. Lagi, Guanlin menjadi sosok yang begitu populer di lingkungannya yang baru.

Guanlin kembali menjadi jelmaan pangeran negeri dongeng, dan kali ini dengan Jiheon yang setia berada di sisinya sebagai sang tuan puteri.

Memang, tidak banyak yang merasa kehilangan Jihoon. Guanlin sendiri merasa miris ketika menyaksikan keluarga Jihoon berjuang sangat keras untuk melupakan Jihoon, menjalani hidup sama seperti dirinya yang terus dihantui perasaan berdosa dan rasa bersalah.

Sampai saat ini penyesalan itu masih ada didalam hati masing masing orang yang ditinggalkan Jihoon, seperti sulit untuk dilenyapkan. Bayangan Jihoon sebelum dirinya pergi selalu mebekas didalam benak keluarga nya maupun Guanlin.

Pertanyaan pertanyaan akan kenapa Jihoon pergi pun, sedikit demi sedikit mulai mereka cari sendiri jawabannya. Nampak, terlintas didalam mereka, ketika hal hal sederhana yang seharusnya mereka lakukan bersama Jihoon, terasa kosong karena ketidak hadiran sosok itu dalam kehidupan mereka.

 _ **"Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan Jihoon menjadi semakin pendiam"**_

 _Padahal Jihoon senang bercerita. Berbicara sudah menjadi keahlian pemuda manis itu sejak kecil. Apa saja yang ada di pikirannya akan ia katakan tanpa pikir panjang, terlebih jika itu bersama dengan orang orang terdekatnya. Mereka tidak mengenal Jihoon yang tidak banyak bicara._

 _Guanlin masih ingat bagaimana raut wajah Woojin ketika mendengar cerita dari kawan kawan sekelas kakak nya di sekolah, kalau Jihoon bahkan tidak akan berbicara jika mereka tidak mengawali percakapan. Itupun hanya akan dijawab sekenanya. Jelas sekali Jihoon berhati hati ketika menyuarakan sesuatu yang ia pikirkan._

 _Barangkali, pemuda manis itu menyesali dirinya yang terlalu cerewet. Berspekulasi kalau perlahan lahan orang orang terdekatnya mulai menjauh karena ia yang terlalu banyak membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Jihoon berusaha mengoreksi kepribadian cerahnya yang menurut pemuda manis itu buruk, dan membuatnya semakin jauh dari yang lain._

 _ **"Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan porsi makan Jihoon semakin sendikit"**_

 _Jihoon memang sering dimarahi karena tidak bersyukur. Apalagi ketika uangnya habis untuk membeli makanan dalam porsi banyak yang bagi Ayahnya itu tidak perlu. Beberapa kali Jihoon ditegur oleh Guanlin karena berlebihan. Kalian pikir tubuh berisi Jihoon ia dapat darimana? Mereka tidak mengenal Jihoon yang tidak sanggup makan dua porsi ramyeon ketika sedang bersantai._

 _Guanlin ingat Hyunjin termenung ketika bercerita padanya jika ia baru menyadari, kakak tirinya itu sering mengambil makanan dengan porsi sedikit, juga kulkas yang tak lagi penuh dengan camilan, makanan ringan, atau apapun itu yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Jihoon, Woojin dan dirinya. Sekalipun baru sebentar menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon, bagi Hyunjin, Jihoon adalah buku penuh gambar yang terbuka dan mudah dipahami._

 _Siapapun tidak akan bernafsu jika ketika makan bersama, dirinya tidak terlibat dalam topik pembicaraan yang diadakan di sela sela mereka menyantap makanan yang terhidang diatas meja. Sesederhana itu. namun kesalahan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan tanpa sadar, terus menerus, dapat membuat prasangka negatif perlahan tumbuh dalam benak Jihoon yang kebingungan harus berbagi dengan siapa. Tidakkah Jihoon begitu kasihan? Jihoon bahkan tidak dapat memilih untuk bercerita pada siapa._

 _ **"Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan Jihoon selalu mengenakan baju berlengan panjang"**_

 _Jihoon tidak kuat panas. Pemuda manis itu juga tidak suka mengenakan lengan panjang jika tidak benar benar terpaksa. Nyonya Park tak habis pikir ketika bercerita pada Ibu Guanlin. Wanita paruh baya itu tersedu saat mengatakan kalau beberapa kali pernah melihat ada bercak merah di lengan baju Jihoon ketika ia mencucinya. Namun Ibu tiri Jihoon yang satu itu selalu beranggapan positif kalau barangkali itu hanya noda saus atau apapun itu. jika dipikir kembali, sangat mungkin jika Jihoon menyalurkan rasa frustasinya melalui menyakiti diri sendiri. Satu dari sekian ketakutan wanita paruh baya itu yang sudah terbukti, namun sejujurnya ia terus menyangkal keyakinan tersebut._

 _Guanlin yang kala itu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua wanita yang ia hormati pun membenarkan dalam hati. Jika Jihoon memang tidak terluka, ketika berganti pakaian pun pemuda manis itu tidak akan menghindari kawan kawan sekelasnya. Seperti datang paling terakhir, dan lain sebagainya. Bahkan di musim panas pun Jihoon mengenakan baju lengan panjang. Guanlin tercenung, "sudah berapa lama Jihoon berusaha bertahan untuk tetap berfikir waras dengan menyiksa dirinya sendiri?"_

 _Jihoon benar benar tidak memiliki siapapun yang dapat diajaknya untuk bercerita. Sekalipun ia adalah anak yang banyak bicara, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi mereka yang dekat dengan Jihoon jika pemuda manis itu kesulitan bergaul. Kemampuan bersosialisasinya semakin memburuk setelah perceraian kedua orang tua mereka sepuluh tahun silam. Jihoon terbiasa memendam sakit yang terlalu berat sendiri dan menolak untuk bercerita jika tidak diapaksa. Bodohnya mereka adalah tidak menyadari kesalahan sekecil dan sesederhana itu dapat berubah menjadi fatal jika mereka tak lekas tersadar. Bodohnya lagi, rasa sadar mereka juga percuma karena Jihoon sudah pergi dengan tangan penuh luka sayat. Sebegitu pandainya Jihoon membohongi banyak orang..._

 _ **"Tidak ada yang sadar sejak kapan Jihoon semakin sering menggunakan muffler"**_

 _'aku menemukan tali tambang yang sudah diikat simpulnya di bawah ranjang kakak'_

 _Guanlin masih ingat Woojin bercerita padanya dengan wajah murung dan sorot mata yang suram. Telapak tangan Woojin lecet. Entah apa yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan ketika spekulasi negatif bermunculan di kepalanya._

 _'beberapa hari setelah Kak Jihoon menghilang, aku membersihkan gudang untuk merapikan barang barang kakak. Kami tidak sanggup hidup dengan bayang bayang samar seolah kakak masih ada disana'_

 _Woojin menarik nafas dengan berat_

 _'apa yang aku temukan tidak membuatku baik baik saja'_

 _Guanlin mengusap punggung Woojin, berusaha menenangkan sebisanya_

 _'aku tidak berani bercerita pada Bunda atau Ayah karena mereka berdua kacau sekali. Hanya aku dan Hyunjin yang mengetahuinya.'_

 _Lagi, Woojin menarik nafas dalam dalam. Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk berkeluh kesah pada Guanlin sejelas jelasnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali, dan membuat keributan karena menangis tak jelas di taman pada siang hari._

 _'tali itu sepertinya sering digunakan, tapi karena Kak Jihoon masih hidup, aku yakin setelah dia hampir menjatuhkan diri dari kursi agar urat nafas nya tertarik, dia terburu buru menghentikan tindakan bodohnya'_

 _Woojin mulai terisak kecil_

 _'mungkin lehernya lecet'_

 _Adik kembar Park Jihoon itu mengusap air yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan kasar. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit untuk mencegah air mata yang memalukan itu lolos. Mengakhiri pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Guanlin karena Guanlin cukup mengerti Woojin tidak sanggup bercerita lebih banyak._

 _ **Ada hal hal kecil yang tidak dapat dirubah dengan instan. Salah satunya adalah kecerobohan dan sifat pelupa Park Jihoon yang menjadi semakin buruk semenjak perceraian sepihak itu mengguncang mentalnya yang masih berusia sembilan tahun. tampaknya Tuhan juga tidak ingin mengurangi rasa bersalah keluarga Park dan Guanlin.**_

* * *

Guanlin mengulas senyum tipis pada Jiheon yang melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar pada Guanlin yang hanya melambai sekilas, meminta si gadis untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri didepan perapian.

Musim dingin datang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hujan salju turun sejak kemarin. Tidak terlalu deras memang, namun cukup untuk membuat gumpalan kapas dari air dan terasa dingin itu menumpuk di kanan kiri jalan, meningkatkan suhu minus hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Rasanya baru kemarin Guanlin menyaksikan daun coklat, oranye, dan emas berguguran.

Jihoon menghilang, di hari pertama musim dingin bukan?

Pemuda manis itu menggunakan _muffler_ berwarna merah yang menyembunyikan bibir tipis dan hidungnya ketika ia menunduk. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh sweater rajut berwarna abu abu yang terlihat kebesaran, untuk menyembunyikan berat badannya yang semakin berkurang dan membuat tubuhnya semakin mengkerut.

Pembicaraan terakhir mereka berlangsung beberapa menit, di senja terakhir musim gugur. Hanya beberapa jam setelahya, salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit, udara dingin menyeruak masuk melalui sela jendela mobil Guanlin yang kala itu tengah bercumbu dengan Jiheon didalam mobil. Untuk meluapkan keresahan tanpa arti yang mengganggunya setelah punggung Jihoon semaki menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan.

Rasanya Guanlin ingin menangis

Sejak di hari dimana Guanlin dicium sepihak oleh Jihoon –

– bayang bayang pemuda manis itu tidak pernah lenyap dari benak Guanlin.

Tidak pernah sekalipun. Tawa tulus Jihoon yang terakhir dia lihat, mata Jihoon yang berkaca kaca, semuanya.

Tuhan seolah olah ingin menghukum Guanlin untuk sesuatu yang Guanlin sendiri menolak untuk menyadari dimana letak kesalahan nya hanya untuk hidup dalam penyesalan tak lama kemudian.

* * *

"kak Guanlin harus makan dengan teratur"

Tawa Guanlin mengalun dengan lembut mendengar Jiheon yang masih sempat berkata seketus itu padanya padahal beberapa menit lagi mereka tidak akan bertemu hingga empat tahun kedepan. Pesawat yang bertujuan ke jepang akan lepas landas dalam sepuluh menit. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu lima menit tersisa untuk memeta wajah masing masing didalam hati agar tidak saling melupa.

"jangan tidur terlalu larut, minum vitamin mu, jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi, tidak bagus untuk pencernaan- hei! Jangan tertawa!" Jiheon berseru jengkel pada Guanlin yang lagi lagi menanggapi ucapan seriusnya dengan tawa. Rasanya seperti sia sia mengucapkan sekian banyak petuah hingga mulutnya berbusa, jika pada akhirnya Guanlin akan menganggapnya bercanda seperti sekarang.

Tawa Guanlin semakin keras.

Ini yang Guanlin butuhkan. Tidak dengan ungkapan ungkapan romantis yang cheesy, mendengar kekasihnya berbicara semenyebalkan ini rasanya menyenangkan. Setidaknya Guanlin dapat lupa untuk beberapa saat kalau mereka tak lama lagi mereka akan terpisah oleh jarak.

Guanlin tersenyum menatap Jiheon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberikan usapan lembut dihelai rambut Jiheon yang lembut. Menyingkap poni kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan di kening Jiheon. Kecupan terakhir sebelum Guanlin berangkat ke Jepang, melanjutkan studinya disana, karena di Korea terlalu banyak kenangan akan Jihoon yang membuatnya semakin merasa mustahil untuk melupakan teman masa kecilnya itu. bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu dengan begitu lambat dan penuh dengan penyesalan yang menemui jalan buntu.

Sekalipun Guanlin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hanya melupakan Jihoon bisa se sulit ini.

"jaga dirimu baik baik" Guanlin berucap pelan ketika menjauhkan wajanya dari kening Jiheon yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh si gadis.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan sembari Guanlin berlari kecil untuk segera masuk kedalam pesawat.

Tak lama setelah Guanlin menghilang dari pandangannya, kepala Jiheon tertunduk dengan lemas.

Gadis cantik itu mengepalkan tangan dengan erat. pandangan nya tetap tertuju pada lantai. Giginya bergemeletuk;

"apa aku boleh egois?"

Jiheon menengadahkan kepalanya, menghalau air matanya yang nyaris terjatuh. Jiheon tidak ingin Guanlin melihatnya menangis. Apalagi menangis bukan karena Guanlin akan pergi, tetapi karena ketakutan tanpa sebab yang memunculkan beragam kemungkinan negatif yang dapat meretakkan hubungan nya dengan Guanlin. Jiheon tahu seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasa setakut itu. namun apa daya, tidak ada yang tidak akan terjadi jika Tuhan yang menghendaki, dan Jiheon sendiri juga sudah mneyaksikan betapa hancurnya Woojin, Hyunjin, paman dan bibi Park, terlebih Guanlin. Hanya karena Park Jihoon, seseorang yang tak ia kenal, seseorang yang memutuskan untuk lenyap dari kehidupan orang orang yang sejujurnya berharga bagi dirinya sendiri.

 _Jiheon yang peka juga sudah menyadari_ _– jdn_

– _**cinta**_ _ **Guanlin**_ _ **pada**_ _ **nya**_ _ **sudah berkurang**_

Apakah Guanlin jahat jika hanya Jiheon yang menyadarinya diantara mereka berdua?

Guanlin terlalu sibuk memikirkan dia yang sudah pergi hingga mengambil keputusan egois untuk pergi meninggalkan korea. Tanpa memikirkan Jiheon yang selama ini setia mendampingi nya dalam segala keterpurukan, suka dan duka, menyimpan rasa gusar seorang diri.

* * *

 _notifikasi di telefon genggam, tak peduli dari siapapun itu, yang terbayang adalah wajahmu yang berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan keterpurukan_

 _bagaimanapun aku berusaha mengingat sisi burukmu, kesalahamu, kebodohanmu, dan aku sangat ingin membencimu meski hanya beberapa detik_

 _namun tetap saja_ _–_

– _aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kenangan yang sekeras apapun aku menolak, akan tetap aku kucintai dan mustail aku lupakan_

 _ **Lai Guanlin**_

* * *

 _Hari itu adalah satu dari sekian hari yang Guanlin ingat adalah liburan musim panas. Guanlin kecil yang dekat sekali dengan si kembar teman barunya semenjak ia pindah rumah ke korea, menghabiskan pagi nya bermain layang layang dengan Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin di dekat sungai. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sedang tertawa riang menerbangkan layang layang milik saudara kembar Jihoon sebelum kemudian layang layang itu terbang terlalu tinggi, terbawa angin, kemudian tersangkut disalah satu pohon._

 _Woojin yang berlari paling depan, kini si bungsu keluarga Park tengah memanjat pohon tempat layang layangnya tersangkut, berusaha menggapai gapai layang layang yang tersangkut disalah satu dahan pohon._

 _Guanlin mendengar Woojin beberapa kali mengomel sendiri karena kesal tidak ada yang berniat untuk membantunya, sementara Jihoon kecil sibuk memperhatikan Woojin dan beberapa kali mengingatkan saudara kembarnya untuk berhati hati._

 _Saat itu tentu saja Guanlin belum lebih tinggi dari Jihoon ataupun Woojin. Tinggi badannya saja hanya sampai bahu Jihoon. Karena merasa tak dapat membantu apapun, Guanlin memilih untuk memperhatikan ikan ikan yang berenang di sungai daripada merecoki Kak Woojin nya yang hiperaktif hingga membuat layang layang nya sendiri tersangkut di pohon._

 _"Woojin!"_

 _Guanlin kecil tersentak ketika mendengar pekikan Jihoon, bocah kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Jihoon menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai alas agar Woojin tidak langsung menimpa tanah dan terluka, Woojin pun terjatuh menimpa Jihoon dengan layang layang dalam pelukannya._

 _Guanlin sontak berlari mendekati keduanya. Jihoon hanya meringis pelan sementara Woojin terlihat kalang kabut karena merasa sudah bertindak ceroboh._

 _"kakak maafkan aku" si bungsu Park hampir menangis, apalagi ketika mendapati kaki kakaknya membiru dan lecet dibeberapa bagian, sedangkan dirinya hanya mendapatkan sedikit luka kecil di betis karena tergesek tanah. Siku Jihoon juga bengkak karena tertekan ketika sedang menahan berat badan Woojin dengan tubuhnya yang -meskipun gempal- namun tetap saja kecil jika dibandingkan dengan anak anak seusianya yang lain. Kepala Jihoon juga terantuk tanah, sepertinya akan ada benjol disana, minimal kepalanya akan sakit jika ditekan._

 _Jihoon bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersenyum, menyampaikan pada Woojin dan Guanlin kalau dirinya baik baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu khawatirkan. Semuanya aman terkendali seperti biasanya._

 _Padahal ketika ayah dan ibu Jihoon mendapati Jihoon sampai di rumah dengan tubuh luka sana sini dalam gendongan Woojin, ayahnya marah besar dan menganggap Jihoon begitu ceroboh dan bodoh._

 _"Mana ada anak usia sembilan tahun terjatuh dari sepeda!? Apalagi namanya kalau bukan bodoh!"_

 _Namun, alasan sebenarnya dari kemarahan ayah mereka adalah; jika Jihoon seperti itu, bagaimana dia sebagai anak tertua dapat melindungi Woojin dan Guanlin ketika bermain?_

 _Jihoon meminta Woojin dan Guanlin untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak mengatakan kalau Woojin lah yang terjatuh, Jihoon tahu ayah mereka akan marah jika mereka pulang kerumah dalam keadaan terluka, terlebih dengan alasan yang tidak dewasa seperti mengambil layangan diatas pohon. Ayah Woojin dan Jihoon akan melarang mereka bermain keluar rumah sampai mereka sadar dimana letak kesalahan mereka, kemudian berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi._

 _Tentunya Guanlin sendiri tidak ingin kehilangan teman bermain, meski akhirnya Jihoon dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah selama dua hari. setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada menyaksikan Woojin dihukum tidak boleh keluar rumah seminggu penuh. Sebegitunya Jihoon menyayangi Woojin yang terpaut beberapa menit darinya._

 _Dihari ketika Jihoon diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah adalah hari terakhir musim gugur. Kali ini Guanlin terpana bukan karena melihat ikan ikan di sungai berenang kesana kemari, tetapi karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Guanlin, ia melihat begitu jernihnya mata bening Jihoon ketika mengatakan pada Woojin untuk lebih berhati hati setelah dirinya dimarahi habis habisan oleh sang ayah. jihoon mengatakannya sembari tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak tersirat amarah dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan._

 _Jika Guanlin tidak mengeraskan terus menerus mengeraskan hatinya dengan segala kebodohan yang ia miliki, seketika mungkin ia akan paham jika rasa kagum yang ia lihat pada Jihoon kala itu adalah cikal bakal dari tumbuhnya sebuah perasaan suci yang terus menerus ia sangkal hingga ia tumbuh dewasa._

* * *

Sepintas kilasan masa lalu itu seolah tersaji nyata dihadapan Guanlin, ketika menyaksikan tiga orang bocah yang berlarian dihadapannya sembari menenteng sebuah layang layang sederhana.

Anak anak jepang dididik untuk hidup realistis. Disamping gaya hidup mereka yang dikelilingi oleh teknologi canggih untuk meringankan kegiatan mereka sehari hari, mereka tetap diajari untuk menjadi pekerja keras yang memprioritaskan sesuatu yang penting disamping hal yang membuang waktu dan merugikan. Yang bagi Guanlin mengagumkan adalah, mereka masih mampu untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana anak anak dibelahan bumi yang lain. Anak anak korea yang tertipu oleh gemerlap kehidupan sebagai public figure, jelas berbeda dengan anak anak jepang yang mayoritas sudah bisa melakukan hal hal luar biasa di usia mereka yang masih belia.

Sama seperti sosok Jihoon, mereka tidak tergiur dengan fantasi dan kebohongan dunia seperti yang ditampilkan di TV.

Itu juga merupakan Satu dari sekian alasan mengapa Guanlin memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang, sekalipun di Korea dia sudah diterima di universitas negeri yang bahkan orang lain berebut agar dapat diterima disana.

Helaan nafas itu kembali lolos dari belah bibir Guanlin.

Sudah yang kelima kalinya hari ini, ketika pemuda Lai itu tak kunjung menemukan alamat rumah yang akan menampungnya selama seminggu kedepan.

Ini adalah tahun keduanya melanjutkan kuliah di jepang. seminggu ini Guanlin berencana untuk melakukan penelitian sejarah di kota Hiroshima, untuk memenuhi salah satu tugas yang diterimanya dari dosen. Teman teman Guanlin yang lain terlalu malas untuk melakukan penelitian keluar kota sehingga berakhir dengan Guanlin yang terluntang lanting seorang diri di salah satu sudut kota.

"permisi, apa anda tahu dimana alamat ini?"

Wanita lansia yang tengah meyiram bunga dihalaman rumahnya itu menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum ramah. Beliau menjelaskan pada Guanlin arah menuju rumah yang dengan baik hati bersedia menampung seorang mahasiswa seperti Guanlin. Bukan Guanlin tidak bisa membayar uang penginapan, namun ini merupakan salah satu bagian dari studi yang sedang ia lakukan. Karena rumah tersebut merupakan warisan turun temurun dari keluarga hibakusha yang sempat selamat dari tragedi pengeboman bertahun tahun silam.

Guanlin mendapati sebuah rumah khas jepang yang terawat dengan tanaman yang begitu rimbun, membuat hawa rumah tersebut terasa sejuk dan teduh. Tepat disebelah rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah gereja yang nampak sudah termakan usia namun tetap kokoh. Bila diperhatikan, dibelakang gereja tersebut masih terdapat bangunan bertingkat lain yang sepertinya menyatu dengan gereja.

Seorang remaja laki laki yang kelihatannya berusia dibawah Guanlin lah yang membuka pintu rumah ketika si pemuda Lai beberapa kali menekan bel.

Surai coklat nya yang terlihat lembut membingkai kepala mungil laki laki itu dengan sempurna. Wajahnya terlihat begitu manis meski tatapan matanya terkesan malu malu.

Guanlin baru saja akan bertanya pada remaja laki laki dihadapannya ketika suara lain yang lebih berat dan lebih dewas menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap menatap diantara keduanya.

"siapa Jinyoungie? Kau seharusnya membiarkan tamu masuk"

 _Ah_

 _Namanya Jinyoung_ – bisik Guanlin dalam hati

Remaja laki laki tadi sontak membalikkan tubuhnnya dan Guanlin mendengar pemuda manis itu nampak mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara pelan, namun sepertinya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang tengah melangkah ke pintu depan, menghampiri Guanlin.

Pemuda berbahu lebar yang diketahui Guanlin juga sesama seorang mahasiswa, mengenakan jas almamater dengan name tag yang bertuliskan 'Kang Daniel' .

Guanlin hanya menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang nampak terperanjat ketika menyadari kalau Guanlin mengenakan almamater universitas ternama di jepang yang berada di ibu kota. Daniel berlari terburu, meraih koper dan tas yang tadi dibawa Guanlin sementara Jinyoung hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan teduh dan mata mengantuk. Tidak berniat untuk membantu Daniel.

"maafkan aku, aku tahu kalau kau akan datang hari ini tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang sepagi ini" Daniel memberikan cengiran lucunya pada Guanlin yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis.

"seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau sudah sampai di Hiroshima, Aku akan menjemputmu di stasiun, ngomong ngomong kau naik apa kemari?"

Tanya Daniel yang terus mengoceh sembari menyeret koper ke kamar yang nantinya akan ditempati Guanlin.

"aku berjalan kaki. Lagipula jarak dari stasiun ke sini cukup dekat"

Daniel tersedak, nyaris menjatuhkan tas Guanlin yang di panggul nya diatas bahu "dekat!? Kau berjalan sejauh itu?! ah, pak tua itu akan membunuhku"

Guanlin tertawa kecil "jangan khawatir, aku sudah terbiasa, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Paman Sanggyun nanti"

Daniel tertawa "aku akan sangat berterimakasih, istirahatlah, Jinyoung akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam nanti" ucap Daniel sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan Guanlin seorang diri di kamar yang terawat dan tertata rapih. Bermaksud memberikan Guanlin waktu untuk istirahat.

"ngomong ngomong, kau tidak seperti anak orang kaya manja seperti yang Paman Sanggyun ceritakan" canda Daniel.

Seulas senyum simpul terukir di wajah tampan Guanlin. Matanya tak lepas mengobservasi kamar yang akan ditempatinya seminggu kedepan. Sederhana namun suasana hangat yang khas terasa menyeruak dari setiap sudut kamar.

Guanlin melangkahkan kaki ke jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat. Menghalau hawa dingin musim gugur yang semakin menusuk dari hari ke hari.

Halaman belakang gereja yang dibatasi oleh pagar kayu yang dihiasi oleh sulur sulur tanaman rambat menyapa iris gelap Guanlin. Tepat dibelakang gereja terdapat sebuah bangunan yang menyerupai losmen yang terlihat sama tuanya dengan gereja. sepertinya itu adalah panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh pihak gereja.

Beberapa anak yang lebih besar -nampaknya sesusia Jinyoung- tengah menyapu daun daun yang berguguran sembari bercengkrama ria. Melontarkan candaan dan obrolan ringan, sementara anak anak yang lebih muda berlarian kesana kemari membawa seember cucian kering untuk dibawa masuk kedalam panti.

"Kak Samuel! Jemurannya tinggi!" pekik salah seorang bocah yang postur tubuhnya paling kecil diantara yang lain.

Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah yang terlihat kebarat baratan tertawa renyah, berjalan menghampiri bocah kecil yang tengah merengut. Teman temannya yang lain sudah menyelesaikan bagian piket mereka, sepertinya bocah kecil itu takut tertinggal.

 _Seperti Jihoon_

"makanya, jangan makan mi instan terus atau kau akan semakin membengkak Euiwoong"

"aku tidak bengkak! Kak Samuel saja yang kurus seperti gagang sapu!" Euiwoong memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Samuel yang menggerutu tidak terima padahal dia sudah berbaik hati membantu saudara satu rumahnya itu tanpa pamrih.

 **Tapi** **wajah konyolnya meragukan**

"Kim Samuel! Disebelah sana masih banyak sampah!"

"itu bagian Gunhee! Lee Daehwi! berhenti berteriak padaku!"

"kau belum mandi, belum membersihkan kamar, belum selesai menyapu juga, mau jadi apa kau setelah lulus SMA?"

"kak Yongguk sampahmu juga masih banyak! Jangan mengajariku dengan wajah mabuk seperti itu!"

"Kim Samuel jangan berteriak!"

"kau juga berteriak Daehwi Bodoh!"

"panggil aku kakak dasar bayi penyihir!"

"Daehwi, jangan memaki samuel seperti itu"

"Kak Shihyun! Aku mencintaimu!"

"langkahi dulu mayatku bocah"

 **Brak!**

Kemudian perdebatan kecil keempat remaja panti yang sejak tadi di perhatikan oleh Guanlin diakhiri dengan pemuda yang terlihat paling tua diantara yang lain memukul kepala pemuda yang wajahnya bule dengan gagang sapu.

Guanlin meringis ketika pemuda manis yang bertubuh paling mungil menoyor kepala pemuda bule itu sembari menggerutu

"sudah tahu Kak Yongguk ganas, masih saja menggoda Kak Shihyun, lain kali kepalamu akan pecah kalau kak Yongguk memukulmu lagi dasar gagang sapu"

* * *

"kau tinggal disini?"

Daniel menggeleng "aku tinggal disebelah"

"ah, di panti asuhan itu"

Kali ini Daniel mengangguk. Matanya terus megikuti Jinyoung yang nampak berbicara dengan nyonya pemilik toko bunga dengan ekspresi datar nya seperti biasa. Daniel menghela nafas lelah;

"kau terlihat putus asa" Guanlin menyikut perut Daniel pelan.

Tidak seperti Daniel yang hanya memperhatikan Jinyoung, Guanlin lebih tertarik dengan bunga bunga cantik yang terawat dan terpampang dihadapannya dengan tertata rapi.

"memang"

"hng, tembak dia"

"dia akan mati"

"aku tidak tahu kau sebodoh ini"

"hei! aku tidak bodoh!"

Daniel menggerung kesal kemudian merosot jatuh terduduk dengan kabut abu abu kehitaman imajiner yang mengelilingi kepalanya yang menunduk.

Guanlin mendengus "aku terkejut kalian tidak berpacaran"

"Jinyoung hanya mau berbicara padaku, karena itu mendiang orang tua nya ingin aku selalu menemani Jinyoung. Bagaimana bisa aku mengencani seseorang yang dipasrahkan untuk aku jaga" Daniel menggerutu kesal

Guanlin mengangguk kan kepalanya takzim. Membenarkan perkataan Daniel karena memang sejak kemarin Guanlin hanya mendengar Jinyoung berbicara sedikit, itupun hanya bisikan bisikan kecil. Jika Guanlin tidak memasang telinganya lebar lebar suara Jinyoung pasti tidak akan terdengar. Seolah, tidak semua orang diizinkan untuk mendengar suara Jinyoung.

"apa dia sudah seperti itu sejak kecil?" tanya Guanlin, menatap punggung Jinyoung yang berjalan tujuh langkah didepan mendahului dirinya dan Daniel. Mengenggam sebucket bunga perpaduan antara bunga mawar merah dan lili putih.

Daniel menggendikkan bahu "entah, apa harus kita membicarakan ini?" suara Daniel terdengar menginterogasi, agaknya Daniel sedikit merasa terganggu karena Guanlin menyinggung pertanyaan pribadi. Mata pemuda berbahu lebar itu memicing curiga.

"ini bagian dari penelitianku, keluarganya adalah satu satunya keturunan hibakusha yang masih tersisa, dan tanpa mengalami kondisi tertentu yang menghambatnya beraktifitas" Guanlin menjelaskan.

"mereka yang selamat dari pengeboman dengan luka bakar yang mengubah sel genetik mereka karena radiasi atom, hidup terkucilkan, anak anak yang terlahir sebagai keturunan mereka pun menderita penyakit bawaan yang cukup serius, aku terkejut dia terlahir tanpa cacat -bukan, aku tidak mendoakannya, sungguh- maksudku, orang tuanya... juga meninggal karena penyakit keturunan bukan?" Guanlin mengambil jarak dari Daniel, ketika pemuda berbahu lebar itu hampir melayangkan tinju kepadanya karena berbicara terlalu jauh.

Guanlin mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur, tanpa ada yang ditambah tambahkan. Guanlin sendiri juga terkejut keluarga Jinyoung menerima dirinya untuk menginap ditempat mereka yang mana itu berarti mereka juga setuju untuk menjadi narasumber Guanlin.

Hidung Daniel kembang kempis menahan amarah karena merasa tersinggung, namun emosi pemuda Kang itu mereda ketika mendengar perkataan Guanlin. Guanlin tidak terlihat risih dengan Jinyoung sepanjang Daniel memperhatikan pemuda berwarga negara Taiwan itu. Selain itu, kelihatannya Guanlin juga bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan masalah pribadi orang lain;

Entah kenapa Daniel merasa kalau tidak ada salahnya bercerita sedikit pada Guanlin

Daniel beralih menatap Jinyoung yang kini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan dua mahasiswa yang sejak tadi cekcok dibelakangnya. Ah, Daniel baru sadar kalau mereka tertinggal beberapa langkah cukup jauh dari Jinyoung. Daniel mengulas senyum manis pada Jinyoung yang tidak memberinya tanggapan yang berarti, pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan setelah memastikan kalau Daniel dan Guanlin tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Lagipula Daniel yang notabene nya lahir dan besar di Hiroshima, pasti hafal betul tempat yang mereka tuju sekarang. Jika ia tinggalkan sejauh apapun, Daniel dapat menemukan jalannya sendiri.

Interaksi antara Daniel dan Jinyoung pun tidak luput dari mata Guanlin. Pemuda bermarga Lai itu hanya memperhatikan keduanya sesaat sebelum kemudian menendang tungkai kaki Daniel hingga membuat si empu mengaduh kesakitan dan menghadiahi Guanlin dengan tatapan membunuh. Guanlin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Daniel hanya menatap pemuda berbahu lebar dihadapannya.

"mau cerita atau tidak"

Daniel mendengus "kalau aku tidak mau menjawab pun kau pasti akan bertanya pada pendeta Jonghyun bukan?"

Guanlin memasang cengiran bodoh yang terlihat amat tolol dimata Daniel. Sayangnya wajah tampan Guanlin membuat beberapa wanita yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka memekik girang kurang belaian. Kalau mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat umum, Daniel pastikan sepatu nya sudah melayang dan membuat wajah Guanlin buruk rupa. Daniel heran bagaimana bisa Guanlin dapat terlihat bodoh, tolol, aneh, tampan dan cerdas disaat yang bersamaan.

Daniel mendengus -lagi-, meregangkan bahunya sesaat kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah namun tetap menjaga jarak dari Jinyoung yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"sepertinya kau tahu kalau yang membalas surat yang dikirim oleh universitasmu adalah pendeta Jonghyun"

"dari profil keluarga Jinyoung yang aku terima, orang terakhir yang meninggal dalam keluarga Jinyoung adalah bibinya, lima tahun yang lalu" ujar Guanlin seraya memberikan gestur nonverbal pada Daniel untuk melanjutkan ceritanya "orang mati tidak bisa menulis tanda tangan"

"tidak ada satupun keluarga Jinyoung yang tersisa. Hanya dia. semuanya sudah meninggal-

"-hibakusha seperti Kakek buyut Jinyoung memang cukup dihormati. 70 tahun yang lalu, meskipun beliau sendiri tengah berada di ambang kematian, beliau tetap mendedikasikan dirinya untuk orang orang Hiroshima yang kekurangan bala bantuan -begitu yang aku dengar dari Pendeta-, mereka menderita penyakit turunan karena radiasi bom yang cukup kuat. Bibi Jinyoung yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu juga terlahir buta. Bisa dibilang hanya Jinyoung yang fisiknya paling sehat diantara anggota keluarganya yang lain.-

-tapi..., sepertinya Jinyoung merasa terganggu akan hal itu"

"mungkin, dia merasa tidak adil ditinggalkan sendirian disini dengan umur yang panjang, sedangkan orang orang yang dicintainya tidak. Sampai sembilan tahun yang lalu, Jinyoung menjalani hidup sekenanya, tidak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, selalu mengurung diri di rumah, dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain-

"-sampai _dia_ hadir dalam kehidupan Jinyoung dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat Jinyoung berubah. Aku dan keluarga panti yang banyak mendapat bantuan dari keluarga Jinyoung, melihat _dia_ sebagai malaikat. Kau harus bertemu dengannya, cara _dia_ menghargai hidup, menyadarkan Jinyoung, mengajari orang lain untuk bersyukur, berdo'a dan berusaha, semuanya. Jinyoung bahkan pernah berkata padanya

 _kalau yang namanya Tuhan itu memang ada, mungkin kau lah orangnya'_

kemudian dia tertawa dan memarahi Jinyoung. Menyuruhnya untuk berdo'a di Gereja dan merenungkan perkataannya sendiri. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat mata Jinyoung menjadi lebih hidup. Jinyoung sudah mau pergi keluar rumah, sudah mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain, sudah bisa berteman dengan anak anak panti-

-aku... aku sangat bersyukur"

Daniel berkisah panjang lebar. Setelahnya mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Guanlin yang sejak tadi menyimak cerita Daniel menatap pemuda tampan yang melangkah berdampingan dengan dirinya. Tatapan Daniel seperti biasa lurus kedepan, menatap punggung mungil Jinyoung.

Kedua alis Guanlin terangkat naik, tidak begitu tertarik dengan objek pembicaraan mereka yang terkesan misterius. Bagi Guanlin, Daniel terdengar terlalu melebih lebihkan orang tersebut. Realitanya, nyaris tidak pernah ada manusia yang rela merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk kepentingan orang lain yang tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Guanlin pribadi, jika itu tak memberinya keuntungan, dia enggan untuk ikut campur. Cerita Daniel tak lebih dari omong kosong.

"hm, aku baru tahu orang suci yang lebih sakti dari Paus" gumam Guanlin setengah mencibir.

Bibir Daniel baru saja akan terbuka untuk menimpali omongan Guanlin yang tak mengenakkan, tapi suara pelan nan lembut milik Jinyoung menginterupsi;

"sudah sampai"

Sontak, Guanlin dan Daniel yang tidak sadar Jinyoung sudah berhenti melangkah mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Jinyoung tengah menanti keduanya yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya serta merta penasaran kemudian bergabung, wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap lurus kemata dua orang pemuda yang lebih tua.

Guanlin mencuri pandang kebelakang Jinyoung, mereka bertiga berada di sebuah tempat yang dibangun sebagai monumen memorial untuk mengenang korban pengeboman Hiroshima bertahun tahun silam. Sepi. Hari itu tidak ada orang yang berkunjung selain mereka bertiga. Angin musim gugur dan dedaunan yang terbawa menambah kesan _vintage_ yang seolah olah membawa Guanlin ke masa berkabung pasca pengeboman.

"kau bisa mengambil dokumentasi untuk penelitianmu disini" Jinyoug kembali bersuara pelan, sembari meletakkan _bucket_ bunga yang tadi dibelinya diatas tugu tersebut "diseberang sana ada bangunan asli, puing puing bekas pengeboman yang sudah berusia 70 tahun" tangan kurus nya menunjuk ke sebuah bangunan mirip kubah yang tak sempurna, yang dinding nya hangus dan mengelupas.

Guanlin hanya menatap Daniel dan Jinyoung dari belakang, memperhatikan keduanya yang menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan dada, mulai berdoa.

Disamping usahanya untuk meresapi perasaan yang menguar dari keduanya, sebagai upaya untuk memberikan penilalian subjektif mengenai apa yang orang orang Hiroshima lakukan untuk mengenang peristiwa bersejarah, yang menjadi pukulan keras bagi semua warga jepang untuk menerima kekalahan atas perjuangan mereka yang sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya darah yang sudah berkorban.

Sakit. Rindu. Perih. Sesal. Marah. Dendam. Penuh rasa syukur.

Semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu ketika manik hitam Guanlin bersibobok dengan punggung Daniel dan Jinyoung yang nampak sangat khusyuk berdo'a. Tetap diam ditempatnya sambil sesekali mencatat sesuatu di buku notes kecil yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Guanlin memilih untuk mengambil gambar bangunan tua nan besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, gambar Daniel dan Jinyoung selaki victim, dan gambar tugu peringatan hari bersejarah tersebut.

* * *

"kau tidak berdo'a?" tanya Daniel sembari menunggu Jinyoung yang mengatakan kalau dirinya ingin berada disana lebih lama, sekalipun hanya menatap tugu dihadapannya, pemuda manis itu menggumamkan panjatan do'a untuk mereka yang menjadi korban pengeboman namun namanya tak diketahui dan terlupakan.

Guanlin menggeleng "aku bukan orang yang sereligius itu"

Daniel menganggukkan kepala dalam diam, sementara Jinyoung tidak ikut menanggapi, hanya menoleh sekilas ketika mendengar perkataan Guanlin. Atensinya kembali terfokus pada tugu, tidak berniat memberikan tanggapan.

Hening menyeruak diantara ketiga remaja yang menikmati suasana khidmat bak pemakaman di tugu bersejarah yang memang dibangun cukup jauh dari jalan kecil tempat orang orang dapat berlalu lalang, berbicara, atau melontarkan candaan. Masyarakat umum Jepang sepakat untuk menjadikan lokasi tersebut sebagai tempat untuk mereka yang _namanya dilupakan_ untuk menyaksikan mereka dalam ketenangan. Tanpa harus terganggu dengan suara hiruk pikuk kehidupan yang bising, penuh dengan umpatan dan kata kata kasar. Biarlah, indra pendengaran mereka dipenuhi oleh suara do'a sanak saudara yang datang berkunjung.

"Ah! Itu Kak Beruang!"

Seketika ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berteriak keras.

Ketiga remaja itu menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda beda.

Daniel yang mengulas senyum jenaka, Jinyoung yang binar matanya terlihat lebih cerah, dan Guanlin-

-yang membeku di tempat.

Nyaris lupa cara bernafas ketika sosok yang berdiri dibelakang kedua bocah yang berlarian menghampiri Jinyoung dan Daniel membalas tatapannya dengan kaku.

Nafas Guanlin semakin tak beraturan ketika pemuda manis dengan _muffler_ rajut merah itu beralih menatap Jinyoung yang berjalan menghampirinya kemudian membungkuk singkat sebagai bentuk sapaan. Kentara sekali kalau Jinyoung terlihat begitu menghormati sosok dihadapannya yang hanya mengulas senyum tipis, dengan sorot mata sendu dan mengantuk.

 _Muffler_ merah itu. Guanlin sangat mengenalnya. Ibu Guanlin lah yang merajutkannya sebagai hadiah natal pemuda manis itu bertahun tahun silam. Guanlin tahu betul pemuda manis itu sangat menyukai _muffler_ tersebut hingga beberapa kali mengatakan, _muffler itu adalah item keberuntungannya yang sudah berkali kali berhasil membuatnya tertolong._

Guanlin berharap ini semua adalah mimpi. Karena jika bukan, Guanlin tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang rasanya, ingin membuatnya binasa perlahan lahan.

Guanlin masih tak bergeming di tempatnya hingga Daniel menepuk bahunya, menyadarkan si pemuda taaiwan untuk kembali berhadapan dengan alam sadar.

"kau baik baik saja?" Daniel bersuara, nada nya terdengar sarat dengan kekhawatiran meski gengsi seorang Kang Daniel berusaha membungkus itu semua. Pasalnya Guanlin nampak kesulitan mengatur nafas, sorot matanya pun tak lepas dari sosok seseorang yang tengah berbincang dengan Jinyoung yang mengulas senyum tipis. Daniel tentu saja menyadarinya.

ada apa?"

Guanlin diam. mulutnya membisu. Suara Daniel tak dapat menembus indra pendengarannya yang seolah tuli. Seluruh panca indra Guanlin terpaku pada sosok yang tak lagi membalas tatapannya, namun Guanlin cukup sadar jika sosok itu beberapa kali melirik Guanlin diam diam.

"siapa...- dia?"

Sebelah alis Daniel terangkat.

"dia? oh, dia _**Jihoon**_. Mau kukenalkan?"

Nafas Guanlin tercekat, air liur nya tersendat di tenggorokan, dan rasanya untuk menghela nafas pun begitu sulit.

 _siapa?..._

 _ **...Jihoon?**_

* * *

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-chan:**

I'm done with so many typo's and every single thing that makes u doesn't understand this fict :c

Lemme' know about your responce :o

Gimme a vote, and comment pwease :3

I personality love comments than vote, cause atleast my readers can show me where do i get wrong, and where do i make my readers blowing with tears :3

Love u my dearest readers

" **THIS IS REPOST FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT"**

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **'shouharaku'**_


	2. Warna apa yang kini terlihat

_**Warna yang terlihat sekarang**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kira-kira warna apakah itu?**_

 _ **Sementara menggigit bibir ini**_ _ **,**_ _ **Ada warna dari sebuah usaha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Di dalam hatiku, aku bergumam berkali-kali**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Apakah warna dari kata-kata?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suatu saat, silahkan kau lihat sendiri**_

* * *

" _dia bukan orang yang rumit"_

 _Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk persetujuan atas argumen Woojin. Namun tatapan pemuda Taiwan itu tak lepas dari secangkir moccachino yang menemani sore harinya dan Woojin di cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah._

" _kau juga tahu bagaimana dia hidup seperti manusia yang tidak punya dosa bukan?"_

 _Lagi. Guanlin mengangguk._

 _Sementara Woojin yang juga tak menatap lawan bicaranya, menerawang kosong segelas kopi hitam yang tersaji di hadapannya. Agaknya tak bernafsu untuk menyesap barang sedikit ketika topik pembicaraan nya adalah Park Jihoon._

" _apa menurutmu dia membohongi kita?" Guanlin bertanya. Nadanya nampak tak bersemangat. Sarat akan keputus asaan yang begitu ketara._

 _Woojin menggendikan bahu._

" _entah"_

 _Hening sesaat._

 _Hanya diisi oleh suara percakapan samar dari pengunjung cafe yang lain. Minus Woojin dan Guanlin. Hingga si anak bungsu keluarga Park berujar;_

" _dia itu terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya pada orang lain"_

 _Woojin menghela nafas._

" _bahkan pada keluarganya sekalipun._

* * *

" _kalau begitu-_

 _-apa ini Jihoon yang sebenarnya?"_

Manik hitam Guanlin tak lepas dari Jihoon barang sedetik pun.

Mengamati bagaimana naturalnya si pemuda manis, yang kini surainya lebih panjang, tubuhnya lebih kurus, dan kulitnya lebih pucat dari yang terakhir kali Guanlin ingat, dengan telaten mengayomi dua bocah lain yang Guanlin simpulkan sebagai anak panti asuhan. Yang satu bernama Jisung, dan satu lagi bernama Seungmin.

Itu tidak penting.

Jihoon tidak banyak berekspresi.

Senyuman tipis.

Itu saja.

Sungguh.

Astaga.

Berbicara pun hanya sepatah dua patah kata.

Itu pun ketika tadi dia berjabat tangan dengan Guanlin dan menyebutkan nama. Setelahnya bibir itu bungkam. Sesekali menyuarakan tawa lirih menanggapi ocehan anak anak yang tak mau lepas dari dirinya.

Rasanya-

Jihoon yang ini terlalu monokrom.

' _serius ini Jihoon?'_

Bahkan ketika keenamnya kembali ke panti asuhan pun. Mereka sungguh seperti orang asing. Jihoon benar benar mengunci mulut.

Tanpa sadar Guanlin sudah larut dalam pikirannya sedari tadi. Sembari mengamati Jihoon tanpa mengedipkan mata.

 _Bruk!_

Sampai kepalanya dipukul oleh sesuatu.

"hei!" Guanlin menyentak siapapun itu yang berani memukul kepala simetrisnya dengan benda keras.

Dan Guanlin mendapati Bae Jinyoung berdiri di belakangnya yang terduduk di ruang rekreasi panti asuhan dengan alkitab tua super tebal dalam pelukan.

Jinyoung menyipitkan mata.

"...belang"

Kening Guanlin mengernyit

"hah?"

"Pria hidung belang!" Jinyoung memekik keras. Sebelum meninggalkan Guanlin yang kebingungan terpaku di tempat.

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap Jinyoung yang berlalu dengan sorot mata menghakimi, hingga Daniel datang dan memberikan dokumen yang dia butuhkan untuk observasi dengan senyum mengejek.

Guanlin balas menatap bengis.

"pacarmu gila"

"kau yang gila dasar tiang listrik"

"bilang saja kau iri karena lebih tinggi"

"setidaknya tubuhku lebih atletis"

Guanlin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"lagipula benar kata Jinyoung, kau menatap Jihoon seperti pria hidung belang"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Guanlin. Tangan kurusnya sudah terangkat untuk mencengkram kerah baju Daniel yang balas menyeringai, menantang.

"apa katamu!?"

Kemudian kedua mahasiswa berbeda almamater itu menjadi perhatian anak anak panti asuhan karena berkelahi dengan suara berisik. Sampai Yongguk dan Samuel harus turun tangan untuk memisahkan keduanya karena sudah memberikan contoh yang tidak dewasa untuk anak anak panti.

Tidak menyadari atensi lain yang hanya mendengarkan dari balik tembok ruang rekreasi dan tak berniat untuk mendekat.

* * *

Halaman belakang rumah Jinyoung penuh dengan bunga. Juga tanaman tanaman lain yang terawat dengan baik. Terlebih semenjak Jinyoung mulai rutin datang berkunjung ke rumah nya ketika mereka sudah akrab.

Sejujurnya Jinyoung memang penasaran. Tetapi karena tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Jihoon atau mengingatkan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri begitupun sebaliknya itu akan kenangan buruk yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Jinyoung menatap punggung sempit Jihoon yang tengah merangkai beberapa jenis bunga didalam Vas kaca yang tadi dibelinya di jalan bersama dengan Jisung dan Seungmin. Pemuda dengan surai karamel itu hanya mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk seiring malam yang semakin larut.

Seringkali Jinyoung heran bagaimana Jihoon bisa sangat tahan dengan perubahan suhu di Hiroshima yang terkadang begitu ekstrim.

"kau kedinginan?"

Jinyoung menengadah. Jihoon sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Namun mata bening Jihoon menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang harus ditelisik terlebih dahulu agar dapat mengetahuinya.

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan

"sedikit"

"lebih baik masuk kedalam"

Jinyoung menggeleng "Jinyoung masih mau menemani kak Jihoon"

Jihoon tidak menyuarakan perintah apapun agar Jinyoung masuk kedalam rumah. Berdasarkan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum sebelumnya, dan berhubung Jinyoung adalah orang yang peka, Jinyoung tahu Jihoon tidak akan menyuruhnya sebelum tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanggapan. Jemari gemuknya kembali memotong daun di setangkai bunga mawar putih yang baru saja dia petik. Mengurangi dedaunan yang ia kira akan banyak menghabiskan air. Kemudian merangkainya bersama dengan bunga bunga lain didalam Vas kaca yang sudah berisi _hidrogel_.

"ngomong ngomong kak, aku _tidak_ suka mahasiswa taiwan itu"

Pergerakan tangan Jihoon berhenti "iya?"

Jinyoung menggigir bibirnya. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda dengan nama lengkap Bae Jinyoung itu sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakan ini atau tidak.

Beberapa kali ia membuka mulut kemudian menutupnya kembali, tak jadi berbicara.

Sementara Jihoon yang merasa Jinyoung tak kunjung berucap memusatkan atensi nya pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda dibawahnya.

Jinyoung menghela nafas. Kemudian menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengusap usap telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin karena gugup dan udara dingin yang semakin tak bersahabat.

"apa kakak mengenal Guanlin?"

Jihoon memiringkan kepala "hm?"

Mata bulat Jinyoung berlarian kesana kemari, menghindari tatapan Jihoon yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa bersalah sudah menanyakan ini.

"kak, dia menatap kakak seolah kakak itu familiar di mata dia. waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan kakak pun dia kaget..."

Jihoon mengedipkan matanya kemudian memalingkan wajah

"...kak Jihoon kenal sama Guan –"

"kenal"

Manik hitam Jinyoung membulat. Tapi Jinyoung segera meraih bahu Jihoon ketika menyadari pemuda bermarga Park itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir tanpa diperintah.

Jemari mungil Jinyoung bergerak untuk turut menyeka air mata Jihoon yang lambat laun semakin deras. Meski demikian, Jihoon tidak terisak. Hanya air matanya saja yang mengalir.

"aku tidak apa apa Jinyoung" Jihoon berusaha tersenyum dan menjauhkan kedua tangan Jinyoung.

Pemuda manis itu meraih sapu tangan dari dalam tas nya

"aku tidak tahu, tiba tiba air mataku jatuh begitu saja" Jihoon tertawa kecil.

 _Ah, Jinyoung menyesal._

Detik itu juga Jinyoung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah menanyakan itu pada Jihoon lagi.

* * *

"dia tinggal dimana?"

"tanya sendiri"

"Daniel, bantu aku"

"kenapa kau jadi cerewet _sih_?"

Guanlin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Daniel tidak membantu. Pemuda berotot, berbadan besar itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sementara Guanlin menggigiti kukunya karena pikirannya berkecamuk dan agaknya membuat ia tidak fokus.

Daniel sendiri ikut bingung dengan tingkah aneh Guanlin yang sejak usai makan malam menyeretnya kekamar untuk diintrogasi.

"kau ini kenapa sih?"

Guanlin tidak menyahut. Dia sibuk memperhatikan ponsel kemudian melamun kemudian mengacak acak rambut kemudian menatap ponsel lagi.

Dalam hati Guanlin sedikit bersyukur Daniel itu kinerja otaknya lambat. Sehingga ia tidak begitu _ngeh_ ketika Guanlin bertanya ini itu tentang Jihoon seperti _psycopath_ yang kesetanan dan menginginkan informasi korbannya. Segera.

Tapi Guanlin juga merutuki ke bodohan Daniel disaat dia gusar setengah mampus. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang baginya setara dengan hidup dan mati seseorang. Antara ingin menghubungi Woojin untuk memberi kabar kalau ia bertemu kakak kandungnya ketika melakukan penelitian di Hiroshima dan mereka bersikap seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal, kemudian harus siap sedia dengan berondongan pertanyaan atau intinya _bla bla bla bla bla_ nya Woojin yang bisa tidak mengenal rem.

Guanlin juga bisa menyimpan informasi ini seorang diri terlebih dahulu.

Sampai waktunya tepat.

Sampai minimal ia berhasil membujuk Jihoon pulang.

Iya, minimal begitu.

Kalau tidak terjadi?

Guanlin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

 _Sialan._

"hoi"

Diam.

"bangsat" Daniel melempar bantal hingga tepat mengenai kepala Guanlin.

Tapi Guanlin kembali tidak menghiraukan. Pemuda jangkung itu beranjak dari duduknya. Menggeledah tas punggung yang ia bawa dari tokyo dan mengeluarkan sebuah map serta sebuah buku yang sudah nampak usang.

Guanlin mendelik pada Daniel

"pergilah Kang. Maaf sudah menyeretmu kesini"

 _Bocah satu ini mau nya apa sih,_ Daniel menggerutu dalam hati.

Pemuda berbahu lebar itu kesal setengah mati. ia berjalan ke belakang Guanlin dan menggeplak kepala bersurai hitam itu keras keras. Dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

" _bocah_ , kau ini lebih muda tiga tahun dibawahku. Kurang ajar sekali kau. Bagaimana bisa kau satu tingkat denganku sementara sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua saja tidak punya. Apa otakmu sudah berkarat karena terlalu sering mengerjakan soal logaritma hah? Berani beraninya kau menipuku dua hari kemarin –"

Daniel tercenung sesaat.

"ah! Aku tahu! Kau uring uringan karena jatuh cinta pada Jihoon kan!?"

Guanlin berjengit

Terkutuklah Daniel dan mulut tanpa rem nya. Beserta otak yang sudah kehilangan fungsi tetapi masih tertanam didalam kepala pemuda berbahu lebar itu.

"tidak. Logika mu itu dapat darimana"

Daniel menyeringai jahil

"masa?"

Guanlin diam saja.

 _Lagipula tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang bodoh seperti Daniel_.

"well, aku Cuma ingin memberitahu kalau usahamu mungkin sia sia"

Kening Guanlin mengernyit, sontak pemuda tampan itu menoleh pada Daniel yang menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Masih dengan senyum menyebalkan yang membuat matanya hanya tersisa segaris.

"ada orang yang mencintai Jihoon bahkan sampai rela kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri"

Dan Guanlin menarik kata katanya yang menyatakan kalau Daniel adalah mahasiswa paling bodoh yang pernah ia kenal seumur hidupnya.

* * *

Surai abu abu Jihoon menari ketika angin malam menerpa. Pemuda manis itu merapatkan hoodie kebesaran yang ia kenakan untuk menerpa dingin. Sesekali menggosokkan telapak tangan agar afeksi kehangatan yang ia dapatkan lebih banyak, setidaknya cukup untuk tidak membuat nya _hipotermia_ karena terlalu lama terkena udara dingin. Jihoon juga harus memastikan jika ia meminimalisir kemungkinan terkena demam, atau _dia_ akan panik setengah mampus dan Jihoon benci. _Dia_ agak mendramatisir. Kurang lebih begitulah Jihoon menganggap dia yang senantiasa berlebihan akan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Jihoon.

 _ **Atau, - mungkin itu karena Jihoon tidak peka?**_

Setelah pertigaan ini, Jihoon akan menemukan gedung apartemen yang ia tinggali selama empat tahun terakhir. Gedung apartemen megah yang hanya memerlukan sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari _halte_ tempat Jihoon turun dari bus.

Pemuda manis itu melangkah dalam diam. lebih fokus pada upaya untuk menghangatkan diri dibandingkan memusatkan atensi pada seorang pemuda tinggi bertubuh kekar yang berlari tergesa gesa padanya. Disertai teriakan penuh peringatan dari dua orang lain dibelakang si pemuda. Samar samar Jihoon mulai mendengar suara teriakan yang berkata

" _Jeon Jungkook! Jangan keluar dari apartemen seperti itu! setidaknya gunakan jaket atau masker! Diluar dingin dasar bocah bodoh!"_

Dan teriakan itu mengganggu.

Jihoon menengadahkan kepala dengan malas. Matanya langsung bersibobok dengan mata bulat pemuda yang tadi namanya diteriakkan dengan sebutan bocah bodoh oleh orang yang Jihoon ketahui adalah manajer si _bocah bodoh_ itu tadi. Tapi sepertinya si bocah bodoh itu tidak begitu peduli. Lihat saja matanya yang seolah menghakimi Jihoon.

 _ **Ah,...Jeon Jungkook memang menyebalkan seperti biasa.**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-chan:**

Ada yang nungguin fanfiksi ini apdet? Engga? Oke deh :'(

Anyway, maaf karena chapter ini agak ngga jelas /sangat malah/. Sangat membingungkan :3. Penulisnya emang rada rada kampret karena menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan kemalasan dan ketidakjelasan /mellow gaes/.

Yang mau menghujat saya monggo berkoar koar di kolom komentar. Ehe.

Ditulis dengan penuh rasa bersalah ngomong ngomong :3

 _ **sincerely ; lotusarian**_


	3. sirkus

' _Ayah... Jihoon minta maaf. Jihoon sering membuat ayah marah. Meskipun ayah hanya diam saja, Jihoon tahu ayah kecewa. Ayah berharap banyak pada Jihoon, tapi untuk menjawab kelak ketika sudah besar Jihoon akan menjadi apa, Jihoon tidak bisa. Jihoon minta maaf sudah membuat ayah sedih. Jihoon minta maaf sudah sering bohong sama ayah. tapi Jihoon sayang sama ayah. Jihoon sayang banget sama Ayah. Jihoon sayang ayah, sayang Woojin. Harusnya Jihoon bisa kuat setelah ditinggal sama Ibu. Harusnya Jihoon bisa menjadikan itu semua alasan supaya Jihoon bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan berani. Ayah,... Jihoon minta maaf karena udah jadi pengecut dan udah jadi sampah. Jihoon tahu kalau Jihoon emang kakak yang ngga berguna. Bukan anak yang bisa diandalkan juga. Jihoon minta maaf ayah –_ _ **'**_

 _Dan tulisan itu tidak pernah selesai karena Jihoon sudah lebih dulu menangis tanpa suara didalam kamarnya yang remang remang. Tangan gemuk itu menyeka air mata nya yang mengalir deras. Waja Jihoon memerah dan rambutnya lepek. Jihoon menangis tersedu sedu. Terisak menyedihkan sembari dengan gerakan cepat merobek selembar_ _ **isi hati**_ _yang baru saja ia tulis, kemudian membuangnya asal. Menghabiskan malam harinya menangis sendirian. Di meja belajar dengan lampu yang masih menyala. Tidak sanggup pergi tidur. Kepalanya berat setengah mati. pusing. Tidur bukanlah solusi yang ia butuhkan, dan karena tak terlintas di benaknya cara untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Putra sulung keluarga Park itu benar benar menangis hingga pagi hari_

* * *

 _ **jika aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu, aku ingin menikmati segala kekalahanku**_

– **Park Jihoon –**

* * *

"kau habis dari mana?"

"panti asuhan"

"apa perlu pulang selarut ini?"

"aku jalan jalan sebentar"

"kau bukan orang yang suka jalan jalan"

"aku berdo'a di Gereja bersama anak anak dan pendeta Jonghyun"

Jihoon menatap Jungkook dihapannya dengan wajah datar, kemudian melanjutkan "Daehwi dan Samuel tidak lama lagi akan lulus sekolah menengah atas, pendeta Jonghyun mengajak aku untuk berdo'a bersama yang lain, agar mereka diterima di universitas yang mereka impikan" pemuda manis itu berjalan melewati Jungkook "maaf karena sudah pulang larut dan membuatmu khawatir"

Jungkook mengikuti Jihoon yang berjalan menuju dapur. Menuangkan secangkir susu _vanilla_ untuk Jihoon tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian duduk di meja makan. Sementara manajernya, Kim Namjoon sibuk berbicara di telepon entah apa dan entah dengan siapa. Manik hitam Jungkook mengikuti setiap pergerakan Jihoon yang kini tengah menyeduh ramen instan. Hingga duduk di sebelah Jungkook tanpa berniat menatap si pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook diam. begitupula Jihoon. Hening yang menyesakkan – bagi Jungkook – menyeruak di atmosfir keduanya dan membuat pemuda bertubuh atletis itu tidak nyaman. Jemarinya mengetuk permukaan meja makan yang terbuat dari marmer. Menimbulkan suara berisik tapi tidak berhasil membuat Jihoon terganggu. Dengan acuh, pemuda manis itu meraih segelas susu yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Jungkook dan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"kau belum makan tadi?"

Jihoon menyeka bekas susu di bibir nya dengan tissue "sudah. Tapi aku lapar"

 _Bohong._ Jungkook tahu Jihoon selalu menolak ajakan Jinyoung atau Daniel atau Daehwi atau Sihyun atau siapapun dari panti asuhan untuk makan malam disana. Bahkan pendeta Kim sekalipun. Tapi Jungkook hanya mengangguk anggukan kepala.

"mau pesan pizza?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Suara Jihoon yang tengah menyeruput ramen seolah menjadi jawaban imaginer bagi Jungkook dan terdengar seperti 'tidak'.

Jihoon mengunyah ramennya pelan pelan. Hening lagi. Sampai Jungkook bersuara frustasi

"oke, Jihoon, oke. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf, aku –"

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya frustasi "aku tahu aku sudah berlebihan kemarin. Aku minta maaf. Aku sudah membuat mu marah seperti ini. aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh"

Jihoon melirik Jungkook melalui sudut mata. Ia meletakkan _cup_ ramennya diatas meja. Kemudian menghela nafas.

"jangan meminta maaf Jungkook"

Jungkook menolehkan kepala. Menatap Jihoon yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya, lalu balas menatap Jungkook tepat di obsidian hitamnya yang mampu menenggelamkan jutaan wanita maupun pria lain didepan sana. Jihoon menghela nafas. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menepuk bahu Jungkook, kemudian si manis bergumam

"aku tidak bisa marah padamu, kau tahu itu kan? Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu beranggapan seperti itu"

Kemudian Jihoon memberikan Jungkook kecupan di pipi dan berlalu kekamar.

"selamat malam"

Jungkook buru buru bangkit dari duduknya. Meraih tangan Jihoon untuk ia genggam. Menghentikan langkah anak sulung pemuda Park itu sebelum benar benar mencapai kamar tidurnya, kemudian kesempatan mereka untuk berbicara sepenuhnya hilang.

" _Honey, please_ –"

" _do not 'Honey' me Jeon_ "

Jihoon memotong ucapan Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu menatap Jungkook dingin.

" _we're never dating in the first place_ "

Dan pembicaraan malam itu diakhiri dengan Jihoon yang masuk ke kamar sembari membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa memiliki keberanian untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Jihoon lalu memaksa pemuda yang sudah membuang jauh jauh nama marga keluarga nya untuk menarik kata katanya.

* * *

Hiroshima itu –

–menyebalkan ketika memasuki musim dingin. Sedari pagi angin sudah berhembus. Membuat siapapun menggigil. Mengurungkan niat untuk keluar rumah, memilih untuk bergumul dalam selimut, seakan akan musim dingin sudah tiba, padahal musim yang identik dengan kristal salju dan _sinter klas_ itu masih akan menyapa Jepang beberapa bulan lagi. Nestapa pula untuk orang yang memiliki pohon pohon besar di rumah mereka – semisal di panti asuhan. Panti asuhan yang ditempati oleh Kang Daniel dan kawan kawannya ini memiliki setidaknya empat pohon besar yang ketiganya sedang dalam proses _meranggas._ Guanlin dapat melihat seberapa menyebalkan nya itu. Samuel yang tadi menyelesaikan bagian piket menyapu halaman belakang paling terakhir tak henti hentinya mengeluh. Ia berkata pada Guanlin ;

" _aku tidak yakin Kak, tapi sepertinya Daehwi sengaja mengerjaiku. Aku merasa semakin sering mendapatkan piket menyapu halaman sekarang. Dia yang mendapat bagian mengatur piket! Aku yakin jika dia memanipulasi bagian piketku!"_ Samuel langsung membuat daun daun kering yang tadi ia kumpulkan kocar kacir, sementara mulutnya bercerita pada Guanlin dengan berapi api.

Guanlin tertawa kecil. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini hanya tersisa ia seorang dihalaman belakang panti asuhan. Dengan setumpuk diktat di sebelah kanannya. Bersama dengan asbak, dan sekotak rokok _Marlboro_. Di pangkuannya ada diktat lain yang terbuka dengan beberapa bagian yang ia sudah tandai dengan _highlighter._ Tangan kanan Guanlin memegang rokok, sementara tangan kirinya ia Gunakan untuk memegang ponsel yang kini tengah tersambung dengan kekasihnya yang berada di korea selatan. Baek Jiheon.

Guanlin menyesap rokoknya sembari sesekali berbicara pada orang yang berada di seberang sambungan telepon.

Jiheon kekasihnya yang kini sedang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kesehariannya selama kuliah seorang diri di korea selatan tanpa dirinya menemani. Beberapa kali Jiheon terdengar mengeluh karena kesal. Sebab Guanlin jarang mengabarinya melalui _chat,_ tidak mengangkat panggilan skype nya dan lain lain.

"aku sedang agak sibuk sayang. Aku sedang berada di Hiroshima untuk melakukan penelitian" Guanlin memberikan alasan jujur yang dibalas Jiheon dengan dengungan manja.

" _tapi aku rindu Kak Guanlin"_

Guanlin tersenyum tipis. Kembali menyesap batang rokoknya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai habis terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas sesaat sebelum menjawab Jiheon "aku juga rindu sayang"

" _kapan Kak Guanlin pulang ke korea?"_

"setelah studiku selesai mungkin. Aku akan kembali sesegera mungkin"

" _Kak Guanlin bilang akan kembali sesegera mungkin, tapi setelah studimu selesai? Setelah Kak Guanlin lulus? Jahat sekali"_ Jiheon merengek disebelah sana.

Kekehan lirih lolos dari bilah bibir tebal Guanlin. Ia mematikan rokoknya yang telah habis didalam asbak, kemudian memantik yang baru lagi. Kalau Jiheon tahu ia menyesap lebih dari satu batang rokok dalam sehari, gadis cantik itu pasti mengamuk. Jiheon selalu membuang kotak rokoknya setiap kali gadis bermarga Baek itu berhasil menemukan satu.

"kita lihat nanti ok?"

" _tidak bisakah kak Guanlin berjanji untuk pulang kesini dalam waktu dekat? Sebentar lagi_ _ **anniversary**_ _kita"_

Guanlin termenung sesaat, Jiheon melanjutkan _"tahun kemarin kau tidak pulang ketika natal, kita juga melewatkan anniversary kita, ka – "_

"sayang, Narasumber yang akan aku wawancarai sudah datang. Nanti aku hubungi lagi"

Guanlin mematikan sambungan telepon itu sepihak. Pemuda tampan itu menyesap rokoknya dalam dalam. Kemudian meletakkan rokok yang baru habis setengah nya itu di asbak.

Bohong.

Sekarang Guanlin sedang berada di halaman belakang panti asuhan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon _mapple_ dan persik, serta tanaman lain. Di pinggiran pagar ada kumpulan bunga Daisy yang ditata rapi dan terawat. Itu membantu Guanlin _rileks_. Sementara di pangkuannya ada sebuah diktat tebal yang sudah pasti memuakkan jika dijadikan bahan bacaan. Tapi apa daya, diktat ini berhubungan dengan tugas penelitian yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Guanlin memiliki rencana sederhana seperti ini; lulus kuliah S2 dengan kurun waktu tiga tahun – Guanlin agak malas kembali ke korea kalau boleh jujur –. Begitu pulang ke korea langsung menikah dengan Jiheon kemudian memboyong kekasihnya itu untuk pindah kewarganegaraan menjadi warga negara Taiwan. Sekalipun sekarang kedua orang tua Guanlin menetap di korea. Tempat itu menyimpan terlalu banyak _kenangan_ yang tidak ingin Guanlin ingat.

Tapi sepertinya rencana itu akan berubah total karena Guanlin bertemu dengan Jihoon di jepang. Di Hiroshima. Di negara tempat ia melanjutkan studi. Di kota tempat ia melakukan penelitian. Dan parahnya lagi kemungkinan frekuensi pertemuan mereka meningkat juga tidak bisa dipungkiri.

 _Jadi selama ini Jihoon di jepang?_

 _Di Hiroshima?_

Tentu saja Tuan Park tidak pernah kepikiran mencari keberadaan Jihoon di negara yang berbeda. Jihoon itu pergi dari rumah hanya membawa uang pas pasan, serta sedikit baju. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka kalau Jihoon berhasil menyebrangi lautan. Entah itu lewat angkasa, atau memang menyebrangi laut dalam arti harfiah. Guanlin juga masih bimbang harus menghubungi Woojin atau tidak. Kalau Guanlin menghubungi pemuda ber _-snagglethooth_ itu, Woojin bisa jantungan dan reflek buru – buru datang ke Hiroshima dengan helikopter milik tentara, dan berseragam lengkap. Ok, itu memang berlebihan, tapi jika itu Woojin, Guanlin yakin apapun bisa terjadi. Dia adalah adik Park Jihoon. Mereka sama sama nekad. Dan pelatihan di akademi militer pasti membuatnya menjadi orang yang sekalipun diajarkan untuk berfikir dua kali sebelum bertindak – keberaniannya dalam menghadapi atau melakukan sesuatu itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"sedang membaca apa?"

"Astaga – aduh!"

 _ **Bruk!**_

Sumpah. Itu tadi suara siapa. Dekat sekali. Sampai membuat Guanlin nyaris jantungan.

Guanlin yang terkejut terjatuh dari bangku yang ia duduki, lalu dengan tidak elit nya – ralat; memalukannya – menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Park Jihoon berdiri disebelah bangkunya dengan selimut membungkus tubuh mungilnya hingga membuatnya terlihat lucu di mata Guanlin.

 _Tunggu, apa? Tidak tidak tidak_

Guanlin sontak berdiri dari posisi memalukannya. Menggelengkan kepala kuat kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh yang sepintas hadir di kepalanya yang mungkin sudah mulai berkarat karena terlalu banyak memakan diktat.

"ah, hai Jihoon"

Guanlin salah tingkah. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana pun juga, kisah persahabatannya dengan Jihoon berakhir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"hai Guanlin" Jihoon membalas sapaan Guanlin dengan wajah _lempeng_

Guanlin makin bingung harus berbuat apa.

Tidak ada adegan dramatis yang sudah ia persiapkan responnya, seperti; Jihoon yang memaki maki dirinya, atau Jihoon yang menangis meraung raung kemudian membeberkan pada seluruh penghuni panti, Jinyoung dan pendeta Kim kalau dia dan keluarga Park adalah alasan Jihoon pergi dari Korea, atau mereka yang berpura pura menjadi orang yang tidak saling mengenal dan memulai ini itu dari awal.

Guanlin agak tidak menyangka Jihoon akan mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu seperti sekarang. Sementara Guanlin yang memang _brengsek_ dan jelas memiliki kesalahan pada si manis justru bersikap pecundang dengan, yah... minimal – bersujud di kaki Jihoon sembari meminta maaf. Itu berlebihan. Memang. Tapi di kamus Guanlin, entah kenapa ... rasanya itu tidak masalah jika hal yang berkaitan dengan adengan dia yang bersujud, memilki sangkut paut dengan Jihoon. Guanlin merasa itu tidak masalah. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu lebih buruk hingga membuatnya merasa lebih rendah dari sampah sekalipun.

Jihoon duduk disebelah Guanlin sementara matanya fokus pada bunga daisy yang menari diterpa angin senja yang dingin. Guanlin menangkap gerakan jemari Jihoon yang merapatkan selimut.

"aku sedang membaca diktat, kalau kau masih bertanya" Guanlin menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon yang tadi ia potong dengan sapaan.

Jihoon mengerling sesaat " _oh... i see_ "

Hening menyapa. Keduanya dibelai oleh hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa semakin dingin di kala menjelang malam seperti sekarang. Duduk berdua disebuah bangku kayu nan usang. Berdampingan. Dengan jarak yang tidak jauh. Guanlin ingat, terakhir kalinya mereka berada di jarak sedemikian dekat – hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi tanpa dapat Guanlin cegah, kemudian menjadi malapetaka untuk dirinya, dan sepertinya ... bumerang untuk Jihoon yang tidak nampak lebih baik dari dirinya.

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jihoon menoleh pada Guanlin, kemudian ia bergumam pelan "baik" mata bening itu memilih untuk menatap kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _converse_ berwarna putih "kau?"

Guanlin mengulas _gummy – smile_ nya yang lucu "eung, baik" ucapnya dengan nada jenaka.

"Woojin?"

"hm?"

Jihoon menghela nafas berat. Kemudian si manis mengulang pertanyaannya "Woojin bagaimana?"

Guanlin termenung sesaat. Tidak menyangka Jihoon akan menanyakan keadaan adik laki lakinya yang satu itu. "baik. Tentu saja. Sekarang dia sudah jadi tentara, dia salah satu lulusan terbaik, mendapatkan jabatan memuaskan di usia muda, aku pikir Paman dan Bibi hanya tinggal menunggu kapan dia memutuskan untuk menikah" pemuda taiwan itu menjelaskan keadaan adik Jihoon tanpa diminta.

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepala. tidak berniat menengadahkan kepaa dari pemandangan sepatunya yang menapak tanah.

"aku kira kau tidak akan pernah mengajak aku bicara lagi, seperti sekarang"

Jihoon menoleh, mendapati Guanlin yang mengulas senyum pahit. Pemuda tampan itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum berucap

"kau membuat semua orang kalang kabut"

Jihoon diam. tidak memberikan tanggapan. Wajahnya datar. Jika diperhatikan sekilas, Jihoon mungkin nampak tidak tertarik dengan topik obrolan yang Guanlin bawa. Tapi Guanlin adalah teman masa kecil Jihoon. Dan Jihoon tahu, terkadang mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari diri itu sendiri mengenal sebaik apa dan seburuk apa nyawa yang menggerakkan sistem motorik untuk melakukan banyak hal. Entah itu berguna atau tidak. Intinya, seorang Jihoon dan Guanlin sudah sangat memahami satu sama lin.

Sebuah tawa nan lepas lolos dari bilah labium Guanlin. tapi suara tawa itu lebih seperti – Guanlin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"aku agak tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan kau di Jepang"

Guanlin menyeka air matanya yang jatuh karena tertawa "kami mencarimu kemana mana selama dua tahun" ia berkata lirih. Tidak mampu merangkai kata kata menjadi sebuah kalimat yang menjelaskan _**'hei! Apa maksudmu pergi dari rumah, membuat semua orang khawatir, lalu tahu tahu aku menemukanmu di Jepang! Di negara berbeda!'**_

"hng... aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku" Jihoon bergumam

"seharusnya itu kalimatku" Guanlin mendengus kasar. Jemari panjang nya bergerak untuk mematik rokok lagi. Kali ini dengan lebih tergesa gesa.

" _oh_..."

Guanlin menyesap rokok itu kuat kuat. Membiarkan tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Menikmati sensasi ketika asap itu dapat ia keluarkan melalui hidung. Tidak peduli sekalipun terasa agak perih.

Guanlin ingin bertanya mengapa Jihoon pergi dari rumah, meskipun ia sudah tahu beberapa alasan yang ia simpulkan sendiri, tapi ia ingin mendengarnya dari Jihoon. Rasa bersalah kembali menggerogoti hati Guanlin. pemandangan dimana Jihoon menjadi sosok pendiam seperti sekarang membuatnya teriris. Sudah bertahun tahun berlalu, tapi seorang Park Jihoon yang akan menceritakan segala sesuatu, dari yang paling penting sampai yang tidak penting sama sekali membuat nya merasakan rindu. Kemudian detik detik dimana Jihoon mengecup bibirnya pelan. Guanlin bersumpah, sampai mati pun mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Bagaimana suara lembut itu mengatakan perasaannya dengan lirih dan tulus.

 _Ah, kenapa justru kenangan itu yang hinggap di kepalanya sekarang?_

"Jihoon, aku minta maaf"

Tidak ada balasan

"ini mungkin aneh. Kita baru saja bertemu. Aku tahu aku memang pengecut karena sebelumnya tidak berani memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu tapi –" Guanlin menelan ludah "aku minta maaf karena waktu itu tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu, padahal aku tahu kau nyaris _tidak_ _memiliki siapapun selain aku_ , tidak bersikap terbuka, tidak bertanya keadaanmu, padahal aku – aku..." tenggorokan Guanlin tercekat "padahal aku – mungkin teman mu satu satunya saat itu" guanlin memainkan jemarinya gelisah "juga... karena tidak menya –"

"Guanlin" Jihoon menepuk paha Guanlin pelan. Secara tidak langsung meminta Guanlin untuk bernafas. Guanlin sendiri tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia bahkan menahan sirkulasi udaranya, ia segera meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya.

Guanlin menegakkan wajahnya untuk menatap bola mata Jihoon yang bening. Yang dulu sering ia puji karena iri, betapa mata itu terlihat lugu, bening, jernih, _pokoknya_ indah sekali _"lebih indah dari mata ibuku"_ begitu ketika ia yang masih kecil memekik riang, yang hanya dibalas Jihoon dengan tawa.

Mata itu masih sama. Poni Jihoon sudah lebih panjang, nyaris menutupi matanya yang kini lebih sering terlihat sayu. Surainya kini berwarna coklat gelap. Guanlin dapat menyadari bagaimana tubuh itu kehilangan banyak berat badan sekalipun pipinya masih _chubby_. Baju baju _oversize_ yang Jihoon kenakan tidak sepenuhnya menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh Jihoon yang kini lebih terlihat karena bagian pinggang kebawah, sudah menjadi lebih ramping dan kecil.

"itu sudah lama sekali" Jihoon menatap Guanlin tepat di mata "aku sudah tidak memikirkan nya lagi" jeda sejenak "tapi aku juga tidak mau kembali ke sana lagi"

Guanlin tercekat. _Jihoon tahu,_ _ **cepat lambat ia akan meminta pemuda manis itu kembali ke korea untuk pulang.**_

"kembal ke Korea sama dengan kembali ke titik yang sama" Jihoon tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Guanlin dalam "aku tidak memikirkan bukan berarti aku melupakan. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya sekalipun aku sangat ingin" sorot matanya terlihat sendur "itu membuat aku kesal"

Kemudian Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Guanlin dari posisi yang lebih tinggi.

"jangan beritahu siapapun aku ada disini"

Itu bukan permintaan. Melainkan perintah. Sebuah ultimatum. Jihoon tidak memberikan Guanlin pilihan. Seakan ini adalah waktu untuk Jihoon, giliran Jihoon, bagian Jihoon. Kartu As Jihoon.

 _Ah, tatapan penuh kehangatan dan cinta tak lagi Guanlin temukan di iris Jihoon._ _ **Mata itu tidak bercahaya. Kosong dan hampa.**_

"tapi kurasa itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing masing" Jihoon memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Senyum pahit yang berusah untuk diukir sebahagia mungkin. Ia menepuk pundak Guanlin dengan gerakan lembut

"tolong lupakan segala hal tentang aku Lai Guanlin"

* * *

" _hei kau berani menantangku? Uwah lihat wajah itu, kenapa? Kau ketakutan huh? Ayo cepat telfon ibumu supaya aku bisa minta tebusan uang. Anaknya yang tampan ini kan mahal"_

 _Preman preman itu tertawa terbahak bahak. Preman dengan tattoo elang di bahunya yang berotot memberikan tendangan pada perut Jeon Jungkook yang kini terikat di kursi dalam keadaan babak belur._

 _Jungkook terbatuk. Tidak sanggup mengaduh. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk, atau memang secara harfiah bisa dikatakan demikian._

 _Di sudut bibirnya ada aliran darah yang mulai mengering. Poninya yang biasanya tertata rapi menampilkan dahi hingga membuat wanita menjerit kegirangan. Kini basah oleh keringat dan darah yang mengalir dari bagian kepalanya yang tadi dipukul menggunakan balok kayu oleh salah satu preman yang ia tebak, barangkali usianya kepala dua. Tak jauh berbeda dari dirinya._

 _Mata kanannya mengerling lemah. Mata kirinya bengkak karena di tonjok. Manik hitam nya melirik kesana kemari. Kemanapun asal jangan ke preman yang baru saja bersulang alkohol dihadapannya._

" _ah, bocah ini. wajahnya saja yang sudah kelihatan dewasa. Sebenarnya dia masih bayi manja yang minta minum susu dari payudara ibunya" preman preman itu tertawa terbahak bahak, menertawakan lelucon rekannya yang jelas sekali merendahkan jati diri Jungkook._

" _kau sudah telfon ibunya? Apa wanita itu menangis tersedu sedu?"_

" _bah! Tidak diangkat! Bangsat"_

 _ **Mana ada ibuku mau datang, bedebah brengsek**_

 _Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan ia tidak mampu melakukan perlawanan. Matanya mengerling ke sudut lain ruangan, ada tumpukan botol minuman keras yang tidak dibersihkan. Mengerling lagi, ada kondom bekas pakai bertebaran. Mengerling lagi, ada seorang pemuda bersurai abu abu tengah membaca buku._

 _ **Tunggu, apa?**_

 _Jungkook berusaha memusatkan pandangannya. Matanya tidak salah lihat. Ada seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh lebih kecil dari dirinya, yang tengah membaca buku usang yang Jungkook tidak bisa lihat berjudul apa. Rambut nya berwarna abu abu. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Dan yang paling Jungkook tak habis pikir, adalah bagaimana ia terlihat begitu tidak peduli._

 _Jungkook larut dalam pemikirannya sampai kepala kembali dipukul dengan keras._

 _Lagi lagi Jungkook tidak mengaduh. Ia hanya sedikit meringis untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang ia terima. Jungkook mungkin lahir dari keluarga konglomerat, orang orang mungkin mengira jika ia asing terhadap tindak kekerasan seperti yang sekarang ia alami. Well, ia memang asing. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak kuat menahan. Batin nya sudah lebih sering disakiti sehingga ketika fisiknya disiksa pun ia mampu menahan diri._

" _Jihoon!" salah satu preman berteriak. Nampaknya memanggil pemuda bersurai abu abu itu, dan benar saja. Pemuda bersurai abu abu itu mengangkat kepala dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Menatap preman yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan wajah datar. Tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Pun tidak bersuara untuk membalas panggilan preman tersebut yang nampaknya merupakan seorang pemimpin._

" _jaga Tuan Muda ini! dia bisa bernilai jutaan won jika kita bisa menawar"_

 _Preman preman bertubuh besar itu berlalu keluar. Masih dengan tertawa. Jungkook sendiri heran, apa mereka tidak bosan tertawa? Sebab ia merasa tak ada satu hal pun yang lucu dan pantas untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan. Kecuali, jika memang dirinya diaanggap payah dan layak ditertawakan._

 _Tinggal lah hanya Jungkook dan pemuda bersurai abu abu itu berdua._

 _Jungkook mendengar suara helaan nafas. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada si pemuda manis yang kini bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah malas untuk duduk di sofa yang berada dekat dengan kursi kayu tempat Jungkook diikat dengan tali tambang. Tanpa sengaja, Mereka berdua jadi duduk berhadapan. Mungkin pemuda bersurai abu abu itu berfikir, dengan begitu ia jadi lebih mudah mengawasi Jungkook?_

 _Dengan sebelah matanya yang masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, Jungkook mulai meneliti pemuda itu. Surainya berwarna abu abu – sepertinya Jungkook sudah mengulang ulang ini sejak tadi – , pipinya agak tembam tapi tubuhnya tidak nampak berisi. Wajahnya dibubuhi luka juga. Lecet, bekas codet, memar pun ada. Ada perban yang mengelilingi leher pemuda yang jika dilihat lihat, -_ _ **wajahnya manis juga -.**_

 _Jungkook sontak menggeleng gelengkan kepala ketika kalimat terakhir dalam benaknya terasa tidak masuk akal untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Pemuda bersurai abu abu itu melanjutkan acara membacanya tanpa peduli pada keberadaan Jungkook. "tadi preman jelek itu memanggil dia siapa ya?" Jungkook bertanya tanya dalam hati._

 _Matanya terfokus pada pemuda bersurai abu abu itu. toh, wajahnya jauh lebih enak dipandang daripada wajah preman preman jelek tadi. Siapa sih namanya, siapa ya? Jiyoon? Jieun? Apa tadi? Ji –_

" – _Jihoon?"_

 _Jungkook merutuki mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara mengucapkan nama pemuda bersurai abu abu itu. ia sibuk memarahi dirinya sendiri hingga tidak sadar jika pemuda bersurai abu abu tadi sudah mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca._

 _Jungkook tercekat. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu salah tingkah setengah mati. bingung luar biasa ketika pemuda bersurai abu abu itu menatapnya dengan mata yang bening tapi entah kenapa membuatnya merasa dihakimi di pengadilan seorang diri, tanpa pengacara._

 _Mimpi buruk? Benarkah? Kalau rasanya seperti mimpi buruk, dada Jungkook terasa berdesir?_

 _Jungkook menelan ludah. Membasahi bibir kemudian mencoba menatap pemuda itu lebih dalam dan mengulang panggilannya._

" _Jihoon?"_

" _hm" Jihoon bergumam pelan. Masih dengan wajah datar yang sejujurnya membuat Jungkook sebal. Tapi entah kenapa Jungkook malah tersenyum sumringah dengan wajahnya yang babak belur, lecet dan bengkak sana sini._

" _hai" Jungkook nyaris memekik, jika saja rasa sakit karena sudut bibirnya yang robek tidak membuatnya berjengit kemudian melanjutkan berucap_ _ **"namaku Jeon Jungkook"**_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continue**_

* * *

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-Chan:**

 _Eum. Aku berubah pikiran? Iya ngga sih? Labil banget kan ya *_ gantung diri

 _Serius! Aku berubah pikiran! Maafkan aku yang labil banget, php, dan males menulis. Maafin aku sekalipun lebaran udah lewat. Jadi kemarin aku lagi ya gitu, down syndrome? Ga tahu. Kek yang ga niat gitu. Jadi nulis chapter 2 berhari hari rasanya ngga bakal beres beres :v. Sementara chapter ini aku tulis dari pagi sampe jam setengah sepuluh beres :'(. Aku emang kebangetan banget. Aku memutuskan untuk publish di ffn dan di wattpad saja :'). Aku merasa bersalah banget setelah baca komen komen yang ada. Kesannya bener bener aku yang kayak php._

 _Itu sesi bacot yang berisi sampah banget._

 _Eung, tahu ngga. Aku awalnya debat sama temen diskusi aku si ... tentang siapa yang cocok jadi PHO panwink. Padahal ngga pake PHO pun aku tahu kalau plot nya udah berat, tapi ya namanya orang gaje, waktu 20 menit terbuang Cuma Cuma buat nentuin siapa PHO panwink :'). Dan awalnya aku mau pake Donghyun sebagai PHO. Cuman setelah kemarin aku rada kesambet sama cinta lamaku yang sekarang makin PANAS DAN MENLI si jeka, dan aku yang emang penganut dominant! Jungkook. Aku dengan nekadnya menjadikan Jungkook PHO. Yang mana itu artinya plot nya berubah total._

 _Ada yang bingung sama chapter ini? atau chapter kemarin? Atau gaya menulisku kurang bikin nge feel? Kritik, saran dan pertanyaan aku terima di kolom review :')._

 _ **sincerely**_

' _ **shouharaku'**_

 _ **290618**_


	4. kita sama berbeda

Kita itu sama [berbeda]

" _Ibuku memaksaku agar aku menjadi idol. Korea selatan dan gaya hidup mereka yang bermewah mewah. Aku tahu kalau aku memang berbakat menjadi artis, maksudku menari dan menyanyi? Kupikir itu hal mudah yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan semua orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membantah. Ibuku ingin aku mendapatkan yang terbaik, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, aku berfikir kalau keputusan Ibu tidak sebaik dan semenakjubkan itu aku – bla bla bla bla"_

 _Tidak ada tanggapan. Jungkook tahu._

 _Sejak hari itu Jungkook, bisa dibilang disandera oleh sekumpulan preman preman itu. dan mereka menugaskan pria manis bersurai abu abu yang ia ketahui bernama Jihoon untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak kabur._

 _Jungkook bisa stress jika ia melalui pagi hingga petang hanya dengan berdiam diri – selain makan dan tidur ketika memang lelah -. Jadi ia berbicara terus menerus sepanjang ia masih sadar. Jihoon juga tak lagi bersuara setelah bergumam menjawab panggilannya ketika Jungkook mengajak dirinya berkenalan. Anak itu lebih banyak diam. menatap Jungkook saja tidak. Sudah dua hari mereka berdua seperti itu. selagi para preman itu tidak ada, Jungkook akan berbicara tanpa mengenal_ _ **rem**_ _tanpa peduli Jihoon menanggapi atau tidak._

 _Terkadang Jihoon akan menulis sesuatu di buku bindernya yang bersampul coklat gelap. Seringkali dia membaca sampai jika Jungkook menghitung, dua hari ini anak itu sudah habis membaca dua buku._

 _Jungkook baru tahu kalau ada preman yang betah melahap ribuan kata seperti Jihoon, karena Jungkook yang terlahir di keluarga berpendidikan pun muak sekali jika dihadapkan dengan setumpukan buku. Lagipula Jungkook juga tidak ingin menyebut Jihoon preman._

 _Jihoon tidak anarkis. Tidak bar – bar. Dan tidak meminum alkohol. Dia benar benar diam sepanjang hari kalau dia mau. Ketika ditanya oleh ketua preman itu dia hanya diam dan menjawab seadanya dengan isyarat, tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kadang preman itu murka dan memukuli Jihoon didepan Jungkook. Tapi Jihoon benar benar bungkam dan tidak mau berbicara._

 _Jungkook heran. Jihoon itu tidak bisu, tapi dia tidak mau berbicara._

 _Jungkook juga mengambil sebuah kesimpulan lain ketika tak sengaja melihat tulisan tangan Jihoon yang begitu rapi dan teratur. Bukti jika jemarinya terampil menulis dan terlatih. Jihoon itu sama seperti dirinya. Maksudnya – dia tidak dibesarkan di lingkungan preman sejak kecil._

 _Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan melahap ramyeon sisa semalam yang dijadikan makan siang oleh Jungkook. Preman preman itu benar benar menjijikkan. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan tidak ada satupun telfon masuk untuk mencari seorang mahasiswa bernama Jeon Jungkook. Inginnya Jungkook bilang kalau orang tuanya memang seperti itu, mereka terlalu sibuk, dan mengurus anak mereka yang diculik itu tidak ada didalam daftar_ _ **"pekerjaan penting"**_ _mereka._

 _Preman yang bertubuh paling kekar, tadi pagi memerintahkan Jihoon untuk memberi Jungkook makan dengan Ramyeon sisa tadi malam._

 _Tapi berhubung Jungkook juga lapar, ramyeon itu tetap enak meski sudah dingin dan agak mengembang._

 _Jungkook memperhatikan wajah Jihoon dari dekat. Luka luka itu nyata. Dan nampaknya setiap hari luka itu bertambah. Di pergelangan tangan Jihoon juga ada perban. Ada_ _ **handsaplast**_ _di bagian kening. Sepertinya itu bekas kemarin Jihoon didorong oleh salah satu preman hingga membentur dinding._

" _apa kau juga disandera mereka?" mulut Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa diperintah._

 _Pergerakan tangan Jihoon berhenti sesaat. Jihoon menatap Jungkook tepat di mata tapi ia hanya diam, beranjak dari duduk untuk mengambil air putih disisi lain ruangan. Kemudian kembali lagi dengan segelas air di tangan kanan dan sekaleng cola di tangan kiri. Ia membantu Jungkook meminum airnya setelah itu memuaskan dahaganya sendiri dengan cola._

" _apa kau tahu, aku tidak takut disandra mereka" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan "meski aku dipukuli dan itu terasa sakit. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak apa apa. Disini aku hanya tertekan karena memikirkan tidak bisa memainkan game ku yang terbaru atau tugas membuat video dance untuk tugas akhir semester. Aku mengambil jurusan Dance di universitas ku karena ibu yang meminta. Tapi sekalipun aku sudah mendapatkan tawaran dari beberapa agensi, hingga aku tampil di showcase, dia tidak pernah datang" pemuda bermarga Jeon itu bercerita tanpa menatap Jihoon. "kau awalnya bukan dari lingkungan seperti ini kan? Kupikir kita sama. Maksudku, aku tidak menyukai kehidupanku disana. Aku tidak suka_ _ **disetting**_ _tapi aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan, aduh... bagaimana mengatakannya ya...-"_

" _ **kita berbeda"**_

 _Seolah ada efek gelombang kejut, Jungkook terlonjak. Pemuda bersurai gagak itu menatap Jihoon yang tadi bersuara. Tatapan Jihoon lurus ke dinding, sebelum ia menoleh pada Jungkook dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan. Jihoon bersuara pelan;_

" _apa yang membuatmu merasa kalau kita sama?"_

 _Jungkook agak tercekat. Pemuda tampan itu membasahi bibirnya, kemudian berujar dengan agak ragu "apa ya..." Jungkook merenung sejenak "tapi aku yakin kalau aku tidak salah" pemuda Jeon itu mengulas senyum lebar hingga membuat mata kanannya yang bengkak terasa perih karena terhimpit pipi "kita ini sama sama tidak menerima takdir kan ya?" kemudian Jungkook tergelak dan tertawa keras._

 _Jihoon menoleh pada Jungkook. Masih dengan wajah yang minim ekspresi. Terlebih matanya nyaris benar benar tertutup oleh poni, karena Jihoon malas menggunting rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Jihoon tidak ingin bertanya kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang mencari Jungkook ketika pemuda yang nampaknya berusia lebih tua dari dirinya itu diculik. Barangkali orang tuanya merasa kalau Jungkook sudah cukup dewasa. Mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri, dan diculik adalah suatu ketidak mungkinan yang hakikatnya untuk tidak terjadi adalah mutlaq._

 _Giliran manik bening Jihoon yang mengerling pada Jungkook yang kini masih tertawa. Tubuhnya penuh dengan otot yang padat. Tidak bisa melawan? Bah. Jihoon mendengus. Dia tahu preman preman itu bodoh, tapi tidak pula sebodoh ini untuk tidak menyadari kalau pemuda yang mereka culik itu hanya berpura – pura. Hanya bermain main. Jihoon tahu sejak awal kalau si Jeon Jungkook ini lebih terlihat seperti menyerahkan diri pada kawanan preman. Kalau tidak bisa melawan, siapapun tolong jelaskan bagaimana otot padat itu bisa terbentuk. Si Jungkook ini jelas jelas pandai bela diri._

" _kau tidak lelah dipukuli?" Jihoon menarik kedua tungkai kakinya untuk ia peluk._

 _Manik hitam Jungkook agak membola. Sedikit terkejut karena Jihoon mengajak dia bicara lebih dulu."Eung..."_

" _kenapa tidak melawan?"_

 _Jihoon menyela jawaban Jungkook dengan pertanyaan lain._

" _ilmu bela dirimu sia sia"_

 _Jungkook agak cemberut. Tapi pemuda Jeon itu berusaha terlihat keren dengan mengangkat dagu sok angkuh – padahal wajahnya babak belur begitu – "darimana kau tahu aku bisa ilmu bela diri"_

" _bisep mu" Jihoon menjawab singkat._

 _Jungkook berasa seperti dihantam oleh batu dengan berat ratusan kilo. Jihoon ini pintar ya. Jungkook tidak berniat untuk berbicara lagi. Sudah cukup berbicara sok pintar seperti tadi dan seketika dia langsung merasa orang paling bodoh di dunia karena Jihoon berhasil membuatnya terpojok dan membuatnya kehabisan kata kata. Bisa – bisa nanti kalau dia bicara lagi, dia dikira orang tolol._

 _Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke belakang sebuah lemari kayu yang sudah lapuk. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah besi berukuran, kurang lebih 200 sentimeter. Jungkook mengernyit. 'untuk apa pula besi itu'_

" _sekali lagi aku tanya –"_

 _Jihoon berjalan kembali ke sofa sembari menenteng besi._

 _Jihoon bergumam sendiri sembari menimang besi berkarat itu._

" – _kau ingin keluar dari sini atau tidak?"_

 **...**

" _ **aku jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Jika diungkapkan, maka semua akan berakhir. Orang lain dan bahkan siapapun, tidak akan peduli, ya kan?"**_

– **Jeon Jungkook –**

 **...**

Berteman dengan Jihoon sejak kecil. Menjadi teman sekelas. Sebangku. Bahkan satu ekstrakulikuler. Pergi ke sekolah dan pulang bersama. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama. Menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Agaknya Guanlin baru menyadari kalau setelah Jihoon pergi, ada sebuah pecahan mozaik yang hanya bisa diisi oleh orang yang sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kita, mengerti kita, dan berada disisi kita untuk waktu yang lama. Dan dalam kasus Guanlin. orang itu adalah Jihoon.

Sebenarnya Guanlin cukup sadar. Ketika ia mulai pergi _clubbing_ bersama teman teman barunya, kencan buta, party tanpa mengajak Jihoon. Ia sadar kalau sensai nya berbeda. Hanya saja ia terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima itu semua dan memilih untuk menolak fakta yang terus berteriak didalam kepalanya mentah mentah. Guanlin berusaha untuk memberitahu dirinya sendiri, kalau _'teman itu bukan Cuma Jihoon'_ waktu luang pun bisa ia nikmati bersama dengan kawan kawannya yang lain.

Jihoon mungkin tidak bosan.

Tetapi Guanlin iya.

Sepanjang sejarah pertemanan keduanya, tidak pernah ada pertengkaran. Jika bukan Guanlin yang mengalah, maka Jihoon yang akan memberikan jalan tengah. Bukankah kebanyakan teman masa kecil seperti itu? karena mereka sudah saling memahami hingga sampai ke hal hal paling kecil, pertengkaran hebat sesungguhnya sangat sulit terjadi.

Karena baik Jihoon maupun Guanlin, keduanya mengatakan apa yang mereka tidak sukai atau mereka sukai dengan gamblang. Jujur satu sama lain. Tidak pernah ada dusta. Itu pula yang membuat pertemanan mereka seakan tidak pernah kandas di makan waktu.

Guanlin sendiri awalnya berharap begitu.

Sampai mereka duduk di bangku tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas.

Entah dapat _ilham_ dari mana, tiba tiba Guanlin berfikir kalau lingkup pertemanannya tidak mungkin hanya berputar pada Jihoon. Guanlin tahu kalau selama beberapa tahun ini, semestanya seakan hanya sebatas Jihoon.

Jihoon sendiri tidak pernah melarang Guanlin berkawan dengan siapapun. Tapi Guanlin tahu ada tali tak kasat mata yang mengekang dan meminta Guanlin untuk tetap tinggal disisi Jihoon. Sekalipun permintaan itu tidak pernah disuarakan, Guanlin tahu kalau Jihoon tidak ingin siapapun selain Guanlin. karena anak sulung keluarga Park itu memiliki rasa khawatir yang berlebihan untuk memulai pertemanan.

Itu yang Guanlin saksikan.

Ketika akhirnya Jihoon, Woojin dan Guanlin masuk sekolah menengah pertama sebagai satu angkatan – sekalipun Woojin disekolahkan di Asrama – Jihoon bahagia sekali.

Awalnya Guanlin juga tidak masalah dengan pertemanan mereka yang monoton. Guanlin juga tahu kalau hati kecilnya selalu berteriak kasihan pada Jihoon. Ia ingin membantu Jihoon untuk berteman dengan orang banyak. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tahu kalau itu tidak akan semudah yang ia bayangkan. Kau tanya siapa ia? Kala itu ia hanya seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun yang baru masuk jenjang sekolah menengah pertama.

Kemudian ada saat dimana Guanlin muak.

Guanlin jengah.

Guanlin bosan.

Dan Guanlin ingin marah.

Tapi berhubung mereka adalah kawan masa kecil, juga hatinya selalu tidak tega pada Jihoon yang _introvert_. Amarah itu tidak pernah ia suarakan. Kekesalan itu tidak pernah ia ungkapkan.

Guanlin kira perasaan itu akan lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu kemudian ia bisa menjalani hari harinya bersama Jihoon seperti biasa, tetapi –

– banyak hal terjadi, tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan bukan?

Dan delapan tahun yang lalu ia masih ingat bagaimana Baek Jiheon berkata dengan wajah yang heran, agak khawatir, dan ada secercah rasa kagum.

" _kak Guanlin sama Kak Jihoon teman masa kecil ya?"_

" _kak Guanlin nggak bosan sama kak Jihoon terus?"_

" _wah, hebat ya"_

" _kalau aku, sama teman teman masa kecilku tidak ada yang seperti itu. Paling kami memang hanya akan bertahan ketika, yah waktu itu saja. Kemudian ketika masuk SMP, lalu SMA, tidak ada yang bertahan lama"_

Bukan. Perkataan Baek Jiheon bukan alasan mengapa ia bisa menjaga jarak dengan Jihoon. Guanlin memang sudah menyukai Baek jiheon semenjak gadis dengan _eyesmile_ itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah mereka. Cinta pertama Guanlin bisa dibilang. Tapi Guanlin juga bukan orang yang senaif itu sampai mengorbankan pertemanan demi cinta. Orang orang yang melakukannya itu sinting.

Tapi lingkup pertemanan Baek Jiheon yang terkenal di _club_ paduan suara, dan mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi anggota pemandu sorak ketika masa orientasi, tentunya berputar pada kalangan orang orang yang diidolakan di sekolah. Orang orang yang pandai bergaul. Orang orang yang pertemanannya luas. Orang orang yang selama ini hanya sebatas saling mengenal nama dengan Guanlin, tapi tidak berteman dekat.

Dan Baek Jiheon seolah menjadi pintu gerbang bagi mereka dan Guanlin.

Perlahan Guanlin mulai membuka diri pada _orang asing_ selain Jihoon. Berbanding terbalik dengan kehidupan monotonnya dengan Jihoon. Guanlin merasa kalau _orang – orang asing_ itu tak kalah menyenangkan.

Jadi ia menikmati nya.

Guanlin mulai mengambil kegiatan ekstra yang tidak ada Jihoon disana. Ikut organisasi yang Jihoon menolak untuk ikut.

Guanlin mulai paham cara menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan uang.

Itu cukup menyenangkan.

Meski hati kecilnya sering menjerit

' _bukan ini yang aku inginkan'_

Lalu sisi lainnya akan berteriak

' _bagaimana tidak? Bukankah ini menyenangkan! Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ketika bersama Jihoon'_

Kemudian sisi yang tadi menjerit akan membalas

' _tapi bukan ini yang aku maksud!'_

Dan Guanlin tidak pernah mengerti arti perdebatan kecil dihatinya. Memilih untuk menikmati kehidupan barunya, meski ia sepenuhnya sadar kalau waktunya dengan Jioon _**nyaris habis.**_

Guanlin pikir tidak apa apa.

Apalagi disemester kedua sekolah menengah atas, Ayah Jihoon menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu yang merupakan pejabat negara _aselon II_ – sepangkat Asisten Deputi – anaknya adalah laki laki yang usianya sepantaran dengan Jihoon.

 _Jihoon tidak akan kesepian kan?_

Jadilah ia fokus pada kehidupannya sendiri. Dan bersikap sewajarnya ketika benar benar sedang bersama Jihoon.

Toh tidak pernah ada kata _**'sahabat'**_ diantara mereka.

Jika seandainya ada, mungkin Guanlin akan merasa lebih berhati hati ketika perlahan mengurangi frekuensi pertemuannya dengan Jihoon. Karena mereka adalah _**'sahabat'**_. Tapi tidak. Dalam hubungan mereka, kata itu tidak ada. Yang ada adalah kalimat _**"teman masa kecil"**_ yang bagi Guanlin, sama sekali tidak mengikat.

Lebih bangsat nya lagi. Guanlin tidak tahu harus resah atau menangis atau tertawa ketika mendapatkan panggilan dari Hwang Hyunjin, saudara tiri Jihoon yang tiba tiba mengabarkan kalau ia sedang ada di Jepang dan mengajak Guanlin _meet – up._

Yang lebih parah. Entah kenapa Guanlin kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena mengiyakan ajakan itu. di Hiroshima pula. Cari mati

 **...**

"jadi sekarang kau bekerja untuk Departemen Pertahanan?"

Hyunjin mengangguk "lalu kau?"

Guanlin menggendikkan bahu "entah. ada tawaran dari beberapa lembaga negara tapi aku tidak tahu akan menerimanya atau tidak"

"kenapa? _'beberapa'_ itu berarti mereka ingin kau bekerja disana karena kemampuan mu memang dibutuhkan?"

"butuh berapa tahun agar aku bisa mendapatkan posisi memuaskan tanpa setumpuk pekerjaan? Aku bukan kau yang anak Deputi negara Hwang Hyunjin" Guanlin berkata sarkas

Hyunjin tertawa kecil. Menyesap _americano_ nya sedikit.

Guanlin menghisap rokok yang baru ia nyalakan kemudian berucap"mewah sekali hidupmu" ia menghembuskan asap rokok itu "lulus SMA sudah dipastikan masuk sekolah kedinasan, sebodoh apapun dirimu"

Hyunjin kembali tertawa. Kali ini agak sangsi "satu satunya yang menyenangkan dari hidupku adalah, aku menghabiskan masa kecil ku hingga akhir sekolah menengah atas tanpa bekerja keras"

"bisa kita bertukar?"

"wah, tentu! Aku mau sekali. Tapi sayang itu sudah lewat enam tahun yang lalu" Hyunjin menyesap _americano_ nya lagi. Wajahnya agak murung ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Dan Guanlin menyadarinya.

"Woojin menolak berbicara padaku. Sampai saat ini"

"bukankah sejak dulu memang begitu?" Guanlin bertanya balik dengan nada tidak peduli

"tentu saja berbeda dasar dungu" Guanlin mendelik ketika disebut begitu, tapi Hyunjin acuh dan tetap melanjutkan "dulu itu setidak sukanya dia pada aku, pasti dia akan mengajak aku bicara karena – yah, dia diajari sejak kecil kalau keluarga itu nomor satu. Dengan atau tanpa ikatan darah sekalipun" ia bertopang dagu "tapi setelah Jihoon pergi, dia mendiamkan semua orang di rumah. Hanya kadang kadang saja ia berbicara pada Ayah. dia tidak setega itu untuk mendiamkan ayahnya yang sudah banting tulang hingga bisa menjadikannya tentara seperti sekarang"

Guanlin menatap Hyunjin remeh "katakan itu pada Ibumu yang tidak mau memberikan _sedikit_ saja uang untuk membiayai sekolah anak tirinya"

Hyunjin tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran Guanlin "Bundaku itu kepala batu. Lagipula kalau sekarang dia menyesal, sudah terlambat. Anak kandung Ayah yang satu itu bahkan sudah dua langkah diatasku. Sedikit lagi pangkatnya akan lebih tinggi, diatas aku, bahkan Bunda"

"hoo... Ibumu tidak akan bisa omong besar soal jabatannya lagi"

"tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. aku tahu dia menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap wanita yang sudah melahirkan ku di dunia ini"

"yang membuatmu berpisah dengan Ayah kandungmu, dan berusaha memisahkan Ayah tirimu dari anak anak kandungnya? Rasa hormatku pada wanita berstatus ibu sudah dua kali dikecewakan dengan _prahara_ keluarga kalian"

Hyunjin tersenyum tipis. Americano nya sudah habis. Jadi ia memesan segelas _latte_ pada pelayan yang baru saja lewat.

"hebat bukan? Masih berfikir ingin bertukar nasib denganku?"

"oh, tentu aku mau. Hidupmu jauh lebih baik daripada Jihoon dan Woojin yang harus bermusuhan dengan Ibu Kandung mereka sampai mereka tumbuh dewasa"

Tiba tiba Hyunjin menjentikkan jari. Pemuda tampan bermarga asli 'Hwang' itu mengeluarkan sebuah map kertas dari dalam tas punggung yang ia bawa kemudian menyerahkannya pada Guanlin. yang mana membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengangkat sebelah alis.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Guanlin membuka map itu. mengeluarkan isinya. Kemudian membaca kertas yang sepertinya adalah dokumen dari pengadilan Korea Selatan. Guanli sudah tidak terheran heran lagi ketika ia berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga Park, yang memberikan dokumen milik lembaga negara seperti meminjamkan PR pada teman sekelas.

"Ibu kandung Jihoon?" Guanlin bertanya setelah membaca dokumen itu sampai habis.

Hyunjin mengangguk. "dia bercerai dengan suami keduanya"

"dan hak asuh anaknya nya jatuh di tangan wanita gila itu?"

"dia boleh saja seorang _sociopath_ tapi harus aku akui dia itu pintar. Woojin tidak turun tangan masalah ini, karena – eum... kemarin dia bilang itu bukan urusannya" Hyunjin tampak mengingat ingat "Woojin dulu tidak membenci Ibu kandungnya, tapi banyak hal terjadi dalam enam tahun, kau tahu itu kan?" pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena ada seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan segelas _latte_ yang tadi Hyunjin pesan "dia meminta ayah untuk memberitahu mantan suami Park Seulgi, untuk selalu mengawasi anak nya. Bagaimana pun juga ibumu itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan yang kita tidak tahu apa pemicunya. Sebenarnya berbahaya jika hak asuh adik ku ada di tangan Seulgi. Tapi kami tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menunjukkan pada pengadilan kalau Ibu Kandung Woojin dan Jihoon itu memiliki gangguan kejiwaan"

"wah kau bahkan menyebut anak itu adikmu"

"saudara Woojin dan Jihoon, saudaraku juga" Hyunjin menghela nafas "aku hanya berusaha menebus kesalahan ku di masa lalu"

"kau sadar juga pernah berbuat salah" Guanlin menggoda saudara tiri Jihoon itu dengan wajah menyebalkan "aku pikir kau akan selamanya menjad si manja Hwang Hyunjin yang akan menangis ketika ditinggal di Busan sehari saja, tanpa ada Ibumu disana"

"tolong jangan bahas hal itu lagi"

Kali ini Guanlin yang terkekeh pelan "tapi lucu ya. Keluargamu itu. Paman Jimin tidak gila saja aku bersyukur sekali"

Hyunjin tersenyum pahit "aku tidak heran Jihoon bisa depresi" ia mendengus pelan "semakin kita dewasa, semakin kita tidak mendapatkan toleransi. Semakin kita dituntut. Dan Jihoon tidak bisa mengeluh"

Guanlin diam. tidak menanggapi. Tahu jika Hyunjin belum selesai bicara.

"dia itu anak pertama. Waktu menuntutnya untuk lebih dewasa dari aku dan Woojin. Begitu pula Ayah dan Bunda"

Hyunjin menatap gelas _latte_ nya yang masih terisi penuh. Belum berkurang sedikit pun.

"aku mengerti kalau ayah ingin anak anaknya cepat berkembang. Tapi, ayah juga melupakan kalau Woojin dan Jihoon – terutama Jihoon – pernah mengalami hal yang jarang dialami anak anak lain seusia mereka. Aku paham kalau mereka tidak punya pilihan. Ayah juga tidak punya. Mau tidak mau mereka harus bisa berdiri meskipun luka mereka yang masih basah terus menerus ditabur garam"

"dan Jihoon adalah yang paling berpotensi"

Hyunjin menanggapi ucapan Guanlin dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia menyesap _latte_ nya perlahan. Ia bergumam "aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan mu.

Guanlin mengusak rambutnya ke belakang. Inginnya topik ini segera selesai, tapi pertemuannya dengan Jihoon kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa asal mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini. itu kalau dia memang serius ingin membawa Jihoon kembali ke Korea Selatan dan membantu Hyunjin serta Woojin menyelesaikan masalah internal mereka dengan kehadiran Jihoon. _Bagaimanapun juga, Guanlin juga memiliki keterlibatan sebagai penyebap kepergian Jihoon._

"maaf saja ya, aku ini hidup dengan mereka beruda lebih lama daripada kau" Guanlin menatap Hyunjin sinis "aku juga tahu banyak hal hal kecil yang tidak kau ketahui"

 **...**

Guanlin berjalan menuju halte bus dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinga. Ia membawa map kertas yang tadi diberikan Hyunjin.

" _anggap saja sebagai kenang kenangan"_

Kenang kenangan dengkul mu. Yang ada beban pikiran Guanlin justru bertambah. Mereka akhirnya selesai mengobrol ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam – itu karena _cafe_ tempat mereka mengobrol hendak tutup – . Karena malas berjalan jauh jauh. Ia memilih untuk menanti bus di halte yang berada tak jauh dari sebuah gedung apartemen.

Panggilan dan pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya seharian ini pun tidak ada yang Guanlin balas. Malas. Di benak Guanlin sekarang hanya ada bayangan kasur, bantal, guling, selimut.

"ayolah bus... cepat datang... cepat bawa aku pulang... cepat bawa aku menjelajah ke pulau kapas" Guanlin bergumam sendiri dibalik masker hitam yang ia kenakan. Guanlin memasang tudung hoodie nya ke kepala. lengkap sudah. Ia terlihat seperti tunawisma yang numpang tidur di _halte_.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Dan bus tak kunjung datang. Guanlin nyaris saja jatuh tertidur jika saja suara yang begitu ia kenal, suara yang sama yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena merasa bersalah sejak kemarin, sekalipun matanya sudah terasa berat dan meminta istirahat.

" _what do you mean – i already told you that we're never dating in the first place_ " itu suara Jihoon. Suara setenang alunan harpa itu berkata dingin.

Guanlin sontak membuka mata dan menemukan Jihoon berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai kelam. Tepat diseberang jalan tempat ia duduk di halte. Menanti Bus.

" _you don't have to take a responsiblity about me. You know that. You know it well if i hate someone act's like they know me more than my self_ " ah, Jihoon dan bahasa inggris nya yang fasih membuat Guanlin bernostalgia.

Guanlin agak menundukkan kepala. jaga jaga agar Jihoon dan pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan _entah apa_ masalah mereka hingga keduanya tak menyadari eksistensi familiar – ini untuk Jihoon – tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"kau menjauhiku" pemuda itu berkata dengan nada rendah

"aku tidak"

"ok, aku memang jarang pulang. Tapi itu tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk lebih sering menginap di panti asuhan kan? Maksudku, untuk apa aku membelikanmu apartemen mahal jika akhirnya kau menumpang di rumah Jinyoung?"

"aku tidak pernah meminta" Guanlin mendengar Jihoon mendesis "dimanapun aku tidur, atau tinggal, itu urusanku. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur urusanku. Kau bukan ayah ku Jeon Jungkook"

"Jihoon... kita tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini sebelumnya, jadi sekarang aku tanya apa mau mu? Aku tidak pernah melarangmu menginap disana, tapi setidaknya kabari aku, jangan buat aku khawatir"

"kenapa kau tidak khawatir saja dengan pacarmu itu, siapa namanya? Tzuyu? Dia lebih butuh kekhawatiranmu daripada aku"

"itu hanya _hubungan_ yang dibuat oleh agensiku Jihoon!" pemuda itu membentak Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon terkesiap. Matanya membola, dan ia mundur selangkah. Guanlin nyaris bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri mereka sebelum Guanlin mendengar Jihoon balas membentak

"maksudmu sebenarnya apa!?" Wajahnya memerah karena emosi "maksudmu mengatakan semuanya padaku itu apa!? Aku tidak butuh kau beritahu kalau dia itu bukan pacarmu yang sebenarnya, aku juga tidak butuh kau kabari kalau hari ini kau pulang terlambat atau apalah. Aku juga tidak merasa punya kewajiban jika aku harus memberitahumu apa yang sedang atau akan aku lakukan – berhenti bersikap jika kita ini berpacaran karena baik kau dan aku, tidak pernah ada yang berargumen seperti itu"

Jihoon mendorong bahu Jungkook kasar

"berhenti berkata kau menyayangiku jika akhirnya kau hanya akan pergi seperti mereka!"

Kemudian Jungkook menarik Jihoon kedalam pelukannya dengan paksa. Merengkuh pinggang dan bahu Jihoon yang lebih pendek darinya dengan erat. tidak mempedulikan Jihoon yang memberontak, meminta dilepaskan.

Hingga beberapa menit berselang. Pukulan Jihoon pada dada Jungkook perlahan terhenti. Pun Guanlin yang tidak peduli ketika bus menuju rumah Jinyoung baru saja ia lewatkan. Matanya hanya terpaku pada Jihoon yang perlahan merapatkan dirinya pada Jungkook. Memberikan bahasa tubuh agar dipeluk lebih erat. tangan kanan Jungkook merambat naik, berhenti tepat di surai Jihoon yang kini berwarna coklat. Dari tempatnya duduk, Guanlin bisa melihat kalau wajah pemuda itu agak ragu, tapi dari ekspresi nya – nampaknya Jungkook itu ingin memberikan kecupan pada surai Jihoon yang lembut.

 _Ah,_ Guanlin saja tidak bisa melupakan tekstur helai rambut Jihoon yang lemas, yang ketika kau usak akan kembali jatuh, yang dulu berwarna hitam serupa dengan milik Guanlin.

Tapi Jungkook tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menarik kepala Jihoon agar lebih rapat padanya. Bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang hangat. Sementara kedua tangan Jihoon terkepal didada Jungkook.

Bis yang selanjutnya datang. Dan kali ini – mau tidak mau Guanlin harus berdiri. Bus ini adalah yang terakhir, jika ia melewatkannya, maka bisa bisa ia akan menginap di halte sampai pagi menjelang. Menjelma menjadi tunawisma dalam semalam.

Guanlin menghela nafas, bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati bus. Ia duduk di pinggir jendela yang membuatnya dapat leluasa menatap Jihoon dan Jungkook yang tengah berpelukan. Guanlin baru saja ingin berbalik menghadap depan jika saja matanya tidak bersibobok dengan _onyx_ lain yang membuatnya tertegun dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manusia lain yang berada di seberang jalan.

" _Apa itu?_ _ **"**_

" _Apa Jeon Jungkook baru saja menatapnya nyalang?_ _ **"**_

 **...**

 _Preman preman itu datang dengan membawa korban baru. Seorang wanita. Wanita tersebut berpakaian minim. Sepertinya salah seorang pekerja seks komersial di Bar yang tidak beruntung karena harus berhadapan dengan sekumpulan pria yang kekurangan pemuas nafsu, pun peliat uang, brengsek pula. Dari pembicaraan mereka, perempuan itu hendak digilir sembari direkam._

 _Jungkook melirik Jihoon yang hanya berdiri diam disebelahnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Jihoon kemarin. Tapi ia menjawab_ _ **"**_ _tentu saja aku ingin keluar_ _ **"**_ _dengan nada pongah. Meski sebenarnya, jika ia dijadikan babu disinipun ia tidak keberatan – sensasi bebas dari kekangan rumah sendiri itu berbeda. Makanya sekalipun ditendang, dipukul, ditampar sampai berdarah darah. Jungkook tidak berisik. Dia bukan anak manja yang hanya berlindung dibalik ketiak orang tuanya seperti yang orang orang bilang._

 _Adegan_ _ **group sex**_ _itu cukup brutal. Jihoon benar benar diminta untuk menjaga Jungkook alih alih merekam kegiatan maksiat mereka._

 _Alhasil preman preman itu memegang kamera bergantian._

 _Ketika wanita itu sudah mencapai batas, ia pingsan dengan vagina berlumur air mani dan darah. Serta tubuh penuh sperma, coretan spidol bertuliskan_ _ **"aku ingin makan penismu"**_ _, dan keringat melumuri tubuh langsing yang kini terkapar dengan ekspresi konyol seperti terlalu banyak menghisap ganja._

" _uh, ini melegakan" ucap salah satu preman sembari menendang wanita itu tepat diselangkangannya._

 _Jungkook mendesah jengah. Muak menyaksikan pemandangan penuh dosa dihadapannya. Jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon yang –_

– _**sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.**_

 _Jungkook berjengit._

 _Ia lantas mencari cari kemana sosok itu hingga merasakan ada bau anyir dan cairan basah mengenai pipi nya ketika menoleh._

" _ **Jihoon! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah brengsek!"**_

 _Manik Jungkook membola. Seakan bisa keluar dari tengkorak Jungkook kapan saja._

 _Otak preman yang bertubuh paling bongsor berhamburan di lantai, sementara tempurung kepalanya sudah pecah karena dihantam Jihoon menggunakan besi._

 _Tanpa mengatakan apapun._

 _Dengan sorot matanya yang dingin nan kosong Jihoon menghabisi preman preman yang mengepungnya dengan brutal._

 _Jungkook tidak dapat berkedip saking_ _ **shock**_ _nya. Ia hanya bisa terpaku menyaksikan Jihoon mengayunkan batangan besi itu ke leher satu dari dua yang tersisa dari total tujuh preman yang tadi hendak menyerbu Jihoon. Membuat kepala preman itu menggantung hanya dengan kulit, sementara tulang lehernya berhasil Jihoon_ _ **potong.**_

 _Preman terakhir. Yang memiliki postur tubuh tak berbeda dengan Jungkook merapat didinding. Jatuh terduduk dengan pistol mengacung. Tubuhnya gemetar. Sesekali melirik ke teman temannya yang sudah tak bernyawa, berjengit sendirian lalu berusaha memantabkan tangannya yang mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Jihoon._

" _Ji – Jihoon... le – lepaskan be – bes- besi itu!?"preman itu berteriak dengan suara gugup. Pun getaran ditangannya yang semakin cepat._

" _Jihoon... kami menyelamatkanmu – a – aku menolongmu... kau ad – ad – adalah jemaat gereja y – yang taat kan?" ia berusaha bernegosiasi._

" _tentu" Jihoon bersuara pelan. Menatap preman dihadapannya yang ketakutan setengah mati dengan pandangan kosong._

 _Jungkook dapat mendengar preman itu mendesah lega. Mulut preman itu baru saja akan terbuka, tetapi terhenti ketika menyaksikan Jihoon perlahan lahan mengangkat batang besi itu hingga lebih tinggi dari kepalanya sendiri._

" _tapi Tuhan tidak suka orang yang berbuat jahat pada orang yang lebih lemah –"_

 _Dan begitu mengayunkan besi itu pada si preman. Kepalanya menjadi tak berbentuk. Disertai bunyi tengkorak pecah yang mengerikan._

"– _**semoga Tuhan mengampunimu**_ _"_

 **...**

 **To Be Continue**

 **...**

 **Pojokan nyampah Rac-Chan:**

 _Jiun jadi yandere bor_

 _Eum... ada yang bingung?_

 _Open Q & A_

 _See ya!_

 _Fast update sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf :3_

 _ **Sincerely**_

' _ **shouharaku'**_

 _ **300618**_


End file.
